Clementine (Gra wideo)
'''Clementine', przez swoich towarzyszy nazywana Clem jest Protagonistką Sezonu 2 i 4 The Walking Dead, jedną z dwojga Protagonistów sezonu 3 oraz byłą Deuteragonistką sezonu 1. Dziewczyna pomimo wieku potrafi się obronić i przetrwać. Po utracie najbliższych osób staje się bardziej dojrzała i dzielnie pokonuje niebezpieczeństwa post-apokaliptycznego świata. Charakter Clementine jak na swój wiek wykazuje niezwykłą inteligencję i dojrzałość, najprawdopodobniej z powodu środowiska w którym dorasta. Przed apokalipsą uczęszczała do pierwszej klasy, o której mówiła że była "łatwa". Jej inteligencję widać w wielu scenach w grze, gdzie często kogoś ratuje, np. w aptece gdy Lee trzyma drzwi przed szwendaczami, Clementine szybko podaje mu drewnianą laskę jego ojca. W porównaniu do Ducka, Clem bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw i aktualnych problemów w grupie, takich jak walka o władzę Lilly i Kenny'ego. Clementine jest miłą i życzliwą osobą, zachowuje maniery podczas rozmowy ze starszymi ludźmi, jest również uczciwa, co widać chociażby gdy grupa natrafia na furgonetkę pełną zapasów, Clementine nie chcę zabierać tych rzeczy, twierdząc że ich właściciele mogą wkrótce wrócić. Pomimo że nie zawsze zgadzała się z wyborami Lee, traktowała go jak ojca, ufała mu i widziała w nim postać, która się nią zaopiekuje bez znaczenia co będzie się działo. W wielu miejscach w grze widać jak Clementine używa tego, czego nauczył ją Lee. Po zobaczeniu swoich rodziców przemienionych w zombie, została zmuszona do zastrzelenia lub zostawienia Lee, a po tym jak Omid został zastrzelony straciła wszystko co cenne w jej życiu. Nie więcej niż po roku, te wydarzenia zmieniły jej charakter. Nie ma już idealistycznych poglądów na otaczający ją świat, a jedynie próbuje przeżyć. Stała się bardziej przygotowana i skłonna do bronienia się przed atakującymi. Z powodu jej wieku, musiała być bardziej zaradna niż silna. Dzięki wyborom gracza, mogła być chłodna i agresywna do obcych ludzi, lub miła i przyjazna pokazując że jako nieliczna zachowała cząstkę człowieczeństwa. Chcąc zapamiętać wszystkich bliskich którzy zginęli w ciągu apokalipsy trzyma wiele rzeczy które są z nimi związane np: rysunek rodziny Kennego, zdjęcie Lee, kurtkę od Bonnie, czapkę od swojego ojca, okulary Sary czy karty od Gabriela. Dojrzałość Clementine może być postrzegana przez inne postacie, np. wtedy gdy Rebecca lub Sarita proszą ją o radę, lub gdy Walter mówi do niej jak do dorosłej osoby o tym, jaki wygląda świat podczas apokalipsy. Przed apokalipsą zombie Georgia Clementine pochodzi z kochającej rodziny. Miała chomika, dopóki ten nie uciekł. Pewnej nocy otworzył drzwiczki, a rano rodzina zobaczyła że zjadł ćwierć pudełka ciastek. Była w pierwszej klasie, którą uznała za "łatwą". Jest inteligenta i potrafi sama zorganizować sobie wolny czas np. - spędzając całe dnie na opracowywaniu różnych opowieści lub siedzieć w domku na drzewie zamiast bawić się lalkami lub oglądać bajki. Grała również w piłkę nożną, ale przyznała że jej nie lubi. W sezonie drugim, Clem mówi Sarze, że lubi czytać książki. Gdy ona i Lee przybyli do Crawford, siedzi na jednym z biurek i wyjawia Lee, że tęskni za szkołą, ale w epizodzie Bez Odwrotu w jej śnie, mówi że nie lubi matematyki. Czasami przed apokalipsą jej rodzice wyjeżdżali do Sawanny, zostawiając Clementine z opiekunką imieniem Sandra. Podczas nieobecności rodziców, Sandra pilnowała jej cały dzień. Clementine i Sandra bawiły się w grę, gdzie były "sekretnymi siostrami".' W trakcie apokalipsy Sezon 1 Nowy Dzień Clementine pierwszy raz pojawia się po tym, gdy Lee strzela w głowę przemienionemu w zombie policjantowi. Wtedy Lee mówi do Clementine (nie wiedząc jeszcze kim ona jest) żeby sprowadziła pomoc, jednak w tym momencie przybywają szwendacze, a dziewczyna ucieka. Później jest w swoim domku na drzewie, gdzie ukrywała się przed szwendaczami już od kilku dni. Sandra, jej opiekunka, nie miała zbyt dużo szczęścia i została ugryziona przez szwendacza. Clementine wspomniała, że kilka dni temu słyszała jej krzyk. Trochę później, jakiś mężczyzna włamywał się do jej domu, więc mógł ukraść np. telewizor, ale szwendacze go odstraszyły. Została znaleziona przez Lee, który szukał pomocy w jej domu. Myślała o zrzuceniu mu młotka na głowę, myśląc że jest złodziejem, jak poprzedni człowiek. Po zabiciu zmienionej w szwendacza Sandry, powiedział że będzie się nią opiekował aż nie znajdą jej rodziców. Lee czuł się odpowiedzialny za małą Clementine, jednak miał pewne obawy. Po opuszczeniu domu, pomogli Shawn'owi i Chet'owi oczyścić drogę, tak aby samochód mógł wyjechać, po czym pojechali wraz z Shawnem na farmę jego ojca. Shawn błędnie myślał, że Clem jest córką Lee, jednak gdy dowiaduje się że to nieprawda, pyta Lee skąd ją zna. Kiedy Shawn opowiada swojemu ojcu historię Lee, Hershel pyta Clem czy zna tego człowieka, na co odpowiada tak. Następnego ranka Clementine i Lee spotykają Kenny'ego i jego żonę, Katję, z ich synem Duckiem. Clementine zaprzyjaźniła się z Katją niemal natychmiast, widząc w niej kogoś, kto może się nią opiekować tak samo jak Lee. Clem jest także świadkiem ataku szwendaczy na farmę, gdzie umiera Shawn, za co Hershel obwinia Kenny'ego i ewentualnie Lee. Po tym Hershel każe się wynosić wszystkim z farmy, a Kenny oferuje Lee żeby pojechali z nimi do Macon, rodzinnego miasta Lee, którą ten akceptuje. Po dotarciu do apteki cały czas przesiaduje przed ladą lub pomaga lee w odsunięciu biurka. Podczas ataku trupów na aptekę stara się uciec lecz łapie ją za nogę zombie, chwile później zostaje uratowana i razem uciekają. Jest widoczna w epilogu odcinka 1. Spragnieni Pomocy Clementine pojawia się w motelu gdzie przebywa wraz z innymi ocalałymi, prosi Lee o odnalezienie jej czapki, przebywa na prawie centrum placu i rysuje z Duckiem. Można jej rozdać jedzenie. Wraz z innymi Clem trafia na farmę, przez większość czasu przebywa w stodole oraz (za dnia) obok huśtawki, oczywiście istnieje możliwość porozmawiania z nią a w końcu zada nam pytanie Lee czy naprawdę myślisz że wszystko będzie jak dawniej?. Po powrocie z tzw. polowania na bandytów, Clementine przebywa w stodole po wejściu do niej istnieje możliwość dania jej czapki na co zareaguje "Znalazłeś ją zupełnie tak jak obiecałeś", po czym się uśmiechnie. Zbliża się czas obiadu, Clem i inni udają się do kuchni, gdzie siadają do stołu i zaczynają jeść mięso, przerażony Lee wbiega do kuchni, wtedy mamy wybór można powstrzymać Clementine przed zjedzeniem mięsa Marka lub pozwolić jej na to (zwlekanie z zejściem na dół). Następnie, Kenny, Lee, Lilly, Larry i Clem zostali porwani i uwięzieni w chłodni. Lee i inni po śmierci Larry'ego muszą znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Clem z powodu jej małego wzrostu przechodzi przez szyb wentylacyjny i otwiera drzwi z drugiej strony. Po złapaniu w pułapkę Dannego, Clem zapamięta podjętą przez nas decyzję jeżeli go zabijemy krzyknie nie. Wraz z innymi opuszcza farmę. Po opuszczeniu farmy zmierza z innymi do motelu, po drodze spotykają samochód wypełniony zapasami, każdą naszą decyzje Clem zinterpretuje inaczej: Zabranie zapasów: Clementine nie cieszy się z podjętej przez nas decyzji, ale niechętnie zabiera czerwoną bluzę. Później Clementine będzie występowała w zabranym wcześniej ubraniu. Nie zabranie zapasów: Jeżeli Lee zdecyduje się by nie zabrać zapasów, Clementine będzie się cieszyła i uznawała Lee bardziej za swojego idola. Gdy nie zgodzimy się na zabranie zapasów z pojazdu , dziewczyna zostanie w zwykłej bluzce. Przed nami długa droga Clementine przebywa w motelu, odrysowując liścia z pod spodu kartki mówiąc iż nauczyła ją tego nauczycielka. Po powrocie Lee i Kenny'ego mówi iż Ben dał jej naklejki i użyła ich do ozdobienia krótkofalówki. Jeżeli w odcinku pierwszym pt. Nowy dzień uratowaliśmy Carley będzie możliwa opcja dialogowa, podczas której Lee wyjawi jej prawdę na swój temat na co ta odpowie swoim stoickim spokojem.W śledztwie prowadzonym przez Lee nie odgrywa ona większej roli, możemy ją co najwyżej spytać o różową kredę, wtedy odpowie nam że ją zgubiła i posiada aby niebieską .Dodatkowo stara się odrysowywać liście na kartce gdyż tego uczyła ją jej nauczycielka oczywiście nie wiadomo co się z nią stało Podczas ucieczki z motelu spowodowanej przez napad bandytów udaje jej się uciec wraz z innymi. Później z resztą grupy trafia do opuszczonego pociągu. Dziewczyna wydaje się bardzo martwić losem ugryzionego Ducka, i dlatego też często o niego pyta.Gdy Lee zapada w sen śni mu su się że Clem jest zombie i próbuje go ugryźć Po spotkaniu Chucka jest dla niego miła i wyjawia Lee że przypadł jej do gustu, otrzymuje od niego słodycze i wraca by usiąść obok Katji oraz Ducka.Gdy Lee wraz z Clem siedzą przy wyjściu z pociągu ta pyta się go czy może rodzicom powiedzieć o tożsamości Lee. Trzeba znaleźć spawacz, Clementine i Lee udają się do małego domku nieopodal torów, wewnątrz budynku zastają kilka szwendaczy, których szybko pokonują, po walce wracają do pociągu by pomóc innym go uruchomić, by pojazd mógł ruszać dalej bez przeszkód. W epilogu widzimy śpiącą Clementine obok niej znajduje się krótkofalówka z której Lee i Kenny słyszą głos obcego który mówi:Nie mogę się doczekać twojego przyjazdu do Savany Clementine, mam twoich rodziców (...) Dalej widzimy tylko ją, a na jej tle wschodzące nad Savvaną słońce. Dodatkowo w scenie z odcinka 5 bez odwrotu w sezonie drugim jest scena z tego odcinka w której Clementine śni że jedzie samochodem z Lee Katiją Kennym Benem Duckiem oraz Lilly(jeżeli Lee przyjął ją z powrotem)i rozmawia z Lee odnośnie zachowania ludzi gdy się boją lub czy postępują nieracjonalnie. Za Każdym Rogiem Clementine wraz z pozostałymi występuje tuż na samym początku odcinka, i wędruje z resztą po opuszczonych ulicach miasta w celu odnalezienia portu z łodźmi. Prosi Lee o chwilowe potrzymanie krótkofalówki, wkrótce z krótkofalówki nie sposób nie usłyszeć głosu obcego który mówi "Na waszym miejscu uciekałbym z drogi, natychmiast!". Wkrótce Clem i reszta zostają zaatakowani przez szwendaczy ale większości w tym jej na szczęście udaje się uciec cało.Lee z Kennym muszą udać się na poszukiwanie łodzi, w tym celu chcą iść do pobliskiego portu. W trakcie rozmowy między nimi przychodzi Clementine i chce iść z nimi Lee niezależnie od kwestii odmówi by nie narażać jej w żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Następne jej wystąpienie będzie w małym stopniu zależne od tego co zrobimy: ''Lee dał się uderzyć Molly: Lee dał się uderzyć Molii przez co pada na ziemie ta na niego wskakuje i chce go dobić jednak jej pomysł wypadł na niczym ponieważ po chwili wchodzi Clem i woła: "NIEE!". Dalsza część konfliktu zmienia się w rozmowę.'' Lee nie dał się uderzyć Molly: Lee nie dał się uderzyć Molly i ją powala następnie celuje w nią bronią po czym Clementine mówi: "LEE?". Molly wstaje a dalsza część konfliktu zmienia się w rozmowę. Podczas gdy na Molly, Kennego, Lee i ją napadają zombie wraz z Kenny'm i Molly udaje się jej uciec gdy odchodzi widzi jak Lee wchodzi do kanału by uciec. Gdy Lee wraca do domu nie może odnaleźć tam Clem sprawdza więc dwór tam ją znajduje ale znajdują też łódź. Po podjęciu decyzji o przeszukaniu Crowford, Lee nawiązuje rozmowę z Clementine w której ta prosi go o pójście z nim. Lee stoi teraz przed bardzo trudnym wyborem mianowicie pozwolić jej iść czy też nie. Nie pozwolić jej iść z nami: Jeżeli wybierzemy iż Clementine nie powinna iść z nami ta smutna uda się na górę następnie będzie możliwy wybór dania jej broni czy kazania by się ukryła - ten wybór w przyszłości będzie ukazany jako dobry. Pozwolić jej iść z nami: Lee zgadza się, by Clementine udała się z nim i z resztą do Crawford po wielu wątpliwościach sądzi iż pozostawienie jej samej jest niebezpieczne. Clementine w czasie swojego pobytu w Crawford przebywa w jednej z klas przedszkolnych i siedzi w jednej z rozmieszczonych tam ławek dla uczni. Jeżeli w odcinku 2 pt. Spragnieni pomocy nie rozmawialiśmy z nią gdy była na huśtawce zada nam to samo pytanie: "Lee czy sądzisz że świat będzie jeszcze taki jak kiedyś?". Odpowiedzi są takie same jak w przypadku odcinka 2. Gdy Ben lekkomyślnie otwiera drzwi a zombie łapią Molly ta zabije go czym uratuje Molly (przeżyje niezależnie od wyboru) i razem z Lee uciekną. Wraz ze wszystkimi lub z większością udaje jej się uciec - ten wybór w przyszłości będzie ukazany jako zły. Zostaje porwana i Lee podejrzewa o to Vernona to też z innymi lub sam udaje się do kostnicy i ku rozczarowaniu nikogo tam nie ma po chwili jednak odzywa się Clementine jednak jej głos się urywa. Nie mamy czasu Clementine mało występuje w tym odcinku jednakże jest wielokrotnie w nim wspominana,choćby na samym jego początku gdy Lee sam lub z resztą są w kostnicy,w dawnej kryjówce Vernona. Co ciekawe jeżeli na kwestie nieznajomego: "TO NIE PORWANIE" odpowiemy:"CO TO ZATEM JEST?" odpowie: "RATUNEK". Wychodzimy z kostnicy i znajdujemy się dachu szpitala i tam o ile Lee w poprzednim odcinku pokazał ugryzienie. Gdy będą Omid i Christa to będzie możliwość wspomnienia o Clementine. Po ataku trupów na dom który znaleźliśmy w poprzednim odcinku przebijamy się na strych: Jeżeli Lee odciął rękę: Ktoś mówi przez krótkofalówkę i tym kimś okazuje się nasza Clem, Lee próbuje się odezwać lecz ona urywa rozmowę. Jeżeli Lee nie odciął ręki: Lee pada na podłogę, a przez krótkofalówkę słyszymy głos Clementine, Lee próbuje coś odpowiedzieć w tym celu czołga się do przodu ale niestety głos Clem się urywa. Dostajemy się do Marsh House gdzie znajduje się kryjówka obcego,podczas konwersacji z nim odzywa się przerażona Clem. Gdy obcy każe nam usiąść na fotelu i tak też robimy wychodzi Clem i uderza go lampą, butelką, tasakiem lub pięścią w zależności co wybierze Lee (uderzenie pięścią jest możliwe gdy Lee na nic nie spojrzy). Zaczyna się walka w której obcego może zabić Lee lub Clem strzelając mu w głowę. Razem nacierają się na szwendaczy i uciekają. Lee upada i Clementine zaciąga go do sklepu jubilerskiego, zabija znajdującego się tam szwendacza wraz z pomocą Lee, ten żegna się z nią i stwierdza, że ma już mało czasu Clem może go zostawić by się przemienił lub go zastrzelić by zatrzymać go przed przemianą.Ostatnie słowo, które Clem zapamiętała od Lee ,,Będe za tobą tęsknić''.'' Wybory które Clementine zapamięta Epizod 1:Nowy dzień:Kogo uratowaliśmy Doug'a czy Carley. Epizod 2:Spragnieni Pomocy:Czy zabiliśmy Braci St. Johnson Epizod 3:Przed Nami Długa Droga:Czy zabraliśmy Lilly ze sobą Epizod 4:Czy zabraliśmy ją do Crawford Epizod 5:Czy odcięliśmy rękę. To co Lee powiedział jej. ''' Sezon 2 All that remains (Wszystko co pozostało) Clementine pojawia się tuż na samym początku, wraz z Omidem i Christą udają się na opuszczoną stację benzynową, by skorzystać z łazienki. Clementine udaje się więc do jednej i sprawdza wszystkie kabiny by upewnić się czy miejsce jest rzeczywiście bezpieczne by w nim przebywać.Po wyciągnięciu butelki z wodą do łazienki wchodzi nieznajoma dziewczyna która zabiera nam broń, po chwili sytuacja zmusza nas do rozmowy z nią, niestety do łazienki wchodzi Omid, który zostaje zastrzelony przez nieznajomą która następnie zostaje zabita przez Christę. Mija 12 miesięcy Clem i Christa (o dziwo bez dziecka) siedzą przy ognisku i Christa próbuje je rozpalić, po krótkiej rozmowie udaje się do lasu w poszukiwanie suchego drewna na ognisko. Clem próbuje rozpalić ognisko do tego może znaleźć kłodę drewna, zdjęcie Lee, Rysunek (przedstawiający Kenny'ego, Katjie oraz Ducka). Nie zależnie od decyzji słyszy ona krzyk udaje się więc w głąb lasu i widzi nieznajomych przy Chriście może: '''Pomóc Chriście: Clem rzuca kamieniem w jednego z nieznajomych, a Chriście udaje się uciec,po chwili słyszymy strzał a jej losy są nieznane a nas goni rzucona przez nas osoba. Przeczekanie: Clem czeka próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Christa każe nam uciekać po czym goni nas jeden z porywaczy,słyszymy strzał lecz los koleżanki jest nieznany. Udaje nam się uciec i budzimy się ku brzegu wyspy, udajemy się w głąb lasu a tam spotykamy psa. Jeżeli sprawdzimy jego obrożę zobaczymy iż ma na imię Sam. Pies ucieka i Clementine idzie za nim, trafia do małego splądrowanego obozu w którym szuka pożywienia. Po znalezieniu owego pożywienia o dziwo atakuje nas Sam, po walce Clem staje przed trudnym wyborem może ona: Zabić psa: Zabija psa ze smutkiem. Nie zabija psa: Nie zabija psa i odchodzi. Udaje się dalej, ranna spowodowana ugryzieniem psa przynosi coraz większy ból, pada ale idzie dalej i zostaje uratowana na szczęście przez Luke'a i Pete'a. Luke znajduje na jej ręce ugryzienie, a ta tłumaczy im że jest to ugryzienie psa. Pełni wątpliwości zanoszą Clem do swojego domu by pokazać ugryzienie lekarzowi, Carlosowi. Luke tłumaczy, że to może nie spodobać się Nickowi. Clem budzi się i pierwsze co widzi to nieznajomi jej ludzie: Carlos, Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Pete a po chwili na chwile wychodzi Sarah, jednak jej tata każe jej wracać do środka domu. Stwierdza, że ugryzienie Clem może oznaczać cokolwiek i jest jedno rozwiązanie by być pewnym poczekać to też zabierają ją i zamykają w szopie. Szuka zapasów i udaje się do domu.Może podejść i pogadać z Alvinem, kolejny (opcjonalny wybór) Przekonać Alvina: Da nam karton soku oraz bandaże po czym odejdzie. Nie przekonać Alvina: Odejdzie, a ona będzie musiała szukać bandaża gdzieś indziej. Udajemy się dalej trafiamy do pokoju w którym Clem nie znajdzie nic interesującego co pomogło by jej w zszyciu jej ręki za to znajdujemy zegarek może ona (opcjonalne) Zabrać zegarek: Zabiera i chowa zegarek. Nie brać zegarka: Nie bierze zegarka. Rozmawiamy z Nickiem i z Lukiem i stajemy przed kolejnym wyborem który wbrew pozorom może mieć jakieś niewielkie, ale jednak jakieś konsekwencje przyjąć przeprosiny Nick'a lub też nie niezależnie od podjętej decyzji wchodzi Pete i proponuje byśmy poszli z nim i z Nickiem nad rzekę by złowić ryby na jutro. Udajemy się więc z Petem i Nickiem nad rzekę i rodzi się między nimi kłótnia. Idą dalej ale zamiast połowić ryb szukają czy ktoś ocalał po chwili słyszymy krzyk Pete'a. Clem patrzy na jego nogę i widzi że został w nią ugryziony musimy wybrać: Uratować Nicka czy Pete'a A House Divided (Podzielony dom) Jeżeli Clementine pomogła Pete'owi: Razem z ugryzionym Petem udaje im się schronić w samochodzie, ten usiada, a Clem musi znaleźć coś co pomoże im się wydostać z niesprzyjającej im sytuacji. Jeżeli Clem spojrzy do plecaka i weźmie wodę, Pete zapyta czy zostało coś. Jeśli daliśmy człowiekowi nad rzeką wodę opcja dania jej Pete'owi będzie niemożliwa. Znajduje ona papierosy, a Pete chce przeprowadzić amputacje nogi jednak nie robi tego gdyż wie że jest to bezsensowne. Jeżeli Lee w epizodzie 5 nie mamy czasu odciął rękę Clem może powiedzieć że jej znajomy tego próbował lecz to nie działa.Mija dzień w nocy Clem z Petem próbują uciec jednak tylko jej się to udaje. Jeżeli Clementine pomogła Nickowi: Razem z załamanym z powodu utraty wujka Nickiem udaje jej się uciec przed zombie i schować się do małego domku pełniącego funkcję spichlerza.Po odparciu szwendaczy ten siada w bez mowie a próby rozmowy z nim spełzają na niczym więcej niż ciszy. Clementine musi przeszukać spichlerz by znaleźć coś co pomoże im się wydostać znajduje Whisky które Nick z ochotą pije. W nocy on traci ochotę na ucieczkę gdyż nie widzi w tym sensu gdyż i tak sądzi że zginie. Clem może go przekonać by się z nią udał lub też nie. W obydwu przypadkach tylko jej udaje się uciec, a Nick będzie w spichlerzu czekał na ratunek. Niezależnie od wyboru Clem udaje się do domu grupy jednak znajduje się tam Rebecca i Carlos i tłumaczą jej że Luke i Alvin poszli szukać ją i Nicka oraz Pete'a po czym sami idą na ratunek zostawiając nas z Sarą. Udajemy się do niej i jeżeli w odcinku 1 (Wszystko Co Pozostało) Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nią: Sara pokarze nam pistolet po czym poprosi nas byśmy nauczyli ją jak z niego korzystać. Scena ta przypomina scenę z Sezonu 1 Epizodu 3, gdy to Lee uczy Clem jak strzelać. Nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nią: Nie pokaże nam broni. Razem z nią Clem dostrzega przez okno cień człowieka i razem udają się by to sprawdzić. Nieznajomy wchodzi do domu, ale Sara chowa się przed nim. Przeprowadzone dialogi Clementine nie mają większego znaczenia gdyż i tak wyjdzie. Razem z Sarą czekają na pozostałych. Przychodzi grupa, jeżeli pomogliśmy Pete'owi zobaczymy z nimi Nicka. Jeżeli uratowaliśmy Nicka wraz z innymi musimy udać się do spichlerza by go przyprowadzić wraz z Lukiem. Clem wchodzi do środka a tam widzą pijanego Nicka,zabierają go i razem idą dalej. Kilka dni później, wszyscy będąc zmęczeni docierają w okolice mostu i tam odpoczywają Luke chce by Clementine udała się wraz z nim by sprawdzić czy most jest bezpieczny.Idąc rozmawiają Luke zadaje pytanie: Co jest najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie? Odpowiedzią prawidłową jest rodzina, ale jeżeli Clem pomyli się dwa razy ten sam jej to powie. Wraz z Lukiem docierają na most i atakuje ich tam dwóch zombie. Udaje im się przeżyć,po chwili dostrzegają obcą osobę która oferuje im jedzenie, rozmowa nie trwa długo gdyż nieznajomy zostaje zastrzelony przez Nicka tuż obok Clem. Udają się do małego domku i tam Clem wysłana przez Alvina szuka zaopatrzenia, po jego znalezieniu ten wchodzi i nawiązuje rozmowę o Nicku i spyta się czy znaliśmy kogoś jak on możemy wspomnieć Lilly na wiele sposobów. Jeżeli w pierwszym sezonie uratowaliśmy Douga lub Carley jedna z tych osób zostanie wspomniana i Alvin spyta co się stało z tą kobietą jeżeli ją zabraliśmy Clem powie że Lee jej wybaczył ale potem odjechała. Wraz z Alvinem zauważy grupę zombie nadchodzących z mostu informują wszystkich i uciekają. Docierają do domu w górach po krótkiej rozmowie z Lukiem Clem wspina się na górę i dostrzega światło w tym samym momencie. Luke odchodzi. Gdy schodzimy na dół zauważamy Kenny'ego - Starego przyjaciela Clementine z pierwszego sezonu gry, po bardzo empatycznym przywitaniu wszyscy udają się do domu. Nadchodzi czas kolacji Clem podchodzi do stołów i musi wybrać z kim chce usiąść: Z Lukiem Z Kennym Rozmowa w obu przypadkach dla Clementine będzie taka sama. Po kłótni przy kolacji między Lukiem a Kennym udaje się z Walterem na rozmowę. Po odkryciu bardzo bolesnej prawdy o Matthew. Clementine udaje się na rozmowę z Walterem od niej zależy co w późniejszym etapie odcinka stanie się z Nickiem: Nick to dobry człowiek: Walter przebaczy Nickowi. Nick Jest taki jak inni: Nie przebaczy Nickowi ...: Walter przebaczy lub nie w zależności od powiedzenia prawdy lub jej zatajenia Zombie atakują Clem i reszta udają się by odeprzeć ich atak w trakcie walki zauważamy siłującego się z zombie Nicka jeżeli powiedzieliśmy, że Nick to dobry człowiek Walter mu pomoże, jeżeli natomiast powiedzieliśmy ,że jest jak inni Walter mu nie pomoże a ten zginie pogryziony przez zombie. Clem wbiega do domu i zauważa wraz z Alvinem, Rebeccą i Sarą, że Carver zabija zombie i pojmuje resztę. Sara wybiega do taty, a reszta udaje się na górę by się ukryć. Clem staje przed bardzo ważnym wyborem udać się na pomoc do Kenny'ego lub poddać się by pomóc Carlosowi (ten przeżyje w obu przypadkach). Pomoc Carlosowi: Clem decyduje się zakończyć męki Carlosa i udaje się by mu pomóc. Schodzi na dół i klęka z resztą przy schodach. Carlos którego puścił Carver dochodzi do nas i pyta czy sięgniemy jego rąk jednak próby kończą się niczym.Po chwili Kenny zabija jednego ze pomocników Carvera ten się wścieka bierze Waltera i go zabija strzałem w tył głowy prosto na oczach Clementine. Carver nie odpuszcza i bierze następną osobę - Alvina i od Clem zależą jego dalsze losy jeżeli podbiegnie by mu pomóc lub krzyknie by Kenny przestał Alvin przeżyje jeżeli zachowa milczenie lub poprosi Carvera by przestał Alvin zginie na jej oczach. Kenny się poddaje i wszyscy pojmani przez Carvera odjeżdżają. Poszukać Kenny'ego: Clem wbrew Alvinowi udaje się szukać Kenny'ego wychodzi więc przez okno i zmierza obok ścian budynku dostrzega Kenny'ego i się do niego udaje po rozmowie niezależnie co Clem powie Kenny strzeli i zabije jednego z członków grupy Carvera który łapie Waltera i zabija go strzałem w tył głowy na ich oczach,oboje są przerażeni.Następny jest Alvin. Od Clementine zależą jego dalsze losy Kenny pyta się co sądzimy jeżeli zabierzemy mu broń lub powiemy że następna może być Sarita Alvin przeżyje jeżeli każemy mu strzelać lub milczymy ten strzeli i po prawdzie trafi Carvera jednak ten wstanie i strzeli Alvinowi prosto w głowę Carver bierze Sarite i Kenny wraz z Clem poddaje się. In Harm's Way (Krzywda) Clementine występuje tuż na samym początku odcinka czekając na Sarę która załatwia potrzebę fizjologiczną po jej załatwieniu udają się pod ciężarówkę i Carver mówi nam że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać rozmów innych. Jeżeli go obrazi dostanie z liścia jeżeli w odcinku 1 dodatkowo zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z Sarą ta będzie próbowała nam pomóc jednak nie przyniesie to zamierzonych większych lub jakichkolwiek skutków. Clementine wchodzi do ciężarówki i wraz Kennym, Saritą, Rebeccą, Carlosem, Sarą oraz Nickiem (jeśli ocalony w epizodzie 2) i Alvinem (jeśli ocalony w epizodzie 2) jadą do obozu Carvera. Clem początkowo zachowuje milczenie potem jest światkiem kłótni między Kenny'm, innymi, Carlos próbuje uspokoić Kenny'ego i powstrzymać od podjęcia zbyt pochopnej decyzji. Clem może stać po stronie Kennego lub innych lecz sensu większego to nie ma gdyż dojechali wszyscy już do obozu Carvera. Clem i reszta wysiadają i udają się prosto ta idzie obok Sary. Jeżeli Clem obrazi Sarę mówiąc by dorosła i jeżeli dała się uderzyć Carverowi. Sara nazwie ją małym dzieckiem i wspomni że Clem dała się uderzyć Carverowi. Dochodzą do reszty i wchodzą na mały plac gdzie witają się z Reggim. Clem zauważa że Rebecca, Alvin (jeśli przeżył) i Nick (jeśli przeżył) znają go gdyż wcześniej im pomagał potem udaje się na rozmowę z Sarą w trakcie której może dowiedzieć się np.czemu nie ma ręki itp. Potem Clem wraz z innymi słyszy Mike'a a potem zauważa Jane.Po ogólnej rozmowie Kenny prosi Clem by znalazła coś co pomoże im uciec z tego obozu. Ten rozdział odcinka Clementine może zakończyć na trzy sposoby: Rozmowę z Rebeccą, Przeszukanie terenu i rozmowę z Kennym lub poprzez próbę otwarcia bramy wyjściowej. Nie zależnie od decyzji Clem i reszta zauważają iż po chwili wchodzi Carlos i Troy który każe im kłaść się spać. Clem budzi się i idzie wraz z innymi by wysłuchać mowy Carvera skierowanej do innych w trakcie jej Sara zaczyna do nas gadać co skutkuje złym humorem mówcy. Ten każe Carlosowi ją uderzyć co niechętnie ten robi.Po wszystkim Clem udaje się do Bonnie do pracy u niej. Wraz z Bonnie przeładowują magazynki i tworzą między sobą konwersacje w trakcie której rozmawiają o Luke'u i Carverze, Bonnie wyjaśnia i usprawiedliwia Carvera by Clem zrozumiała że są tu bezpieczni. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Bonnie przypomina sobie że miała coś dla Clem i daje jej niebieską kurtkę po chwili przychodzi Tavia i zabiera Clem do Reggiego. Wraz z Tavią dociera do małej szklarni umieszczonej na dachu budynku,wchodzi do niej i wraz z Sarą czeka na Reggiego by móc zacząć prace.Sara siedzi oparta i mówi że jej tata nigdy jej nie uderzył Clementine może powiedzieć że w rzeczywistości był to Carver gdyż to on kazał jej tacie ją uderzyć.Moment potem wchodzi Reggie i pokazuje nam co mamy robić.Sara wciąż przeżywa szok przez co nie wykonuje pracy.Clem musi wybrać: Pomóc Sarze: Jeśli Clem pomaga Sarze tym samym porzuca swoją prace,pokazuje jej co robić a ta mówi jej że boi się iż popełni jakiś błąd. Wchodzi Carver i jest zły na Clem z powodu rezultatów jej pracy. Zrobić własną pracę: Clem decyduje się nie pomóc sarze tym samym robi swoją działkę.Wchodzi Carver i jest zły na Sarę z powodu rezultatów jej pracy. Niezależnie od wyboru sytuacja potoczy się tak samo. Carver zastanawia się co poszło nie tak. Clementine może uznać że to jej wina że nie wykonali wystarczająco dużo pracy, może zwalić to na Reggiego lub też na Sarę. Jeśli obwini siebie lub Sarę Carver uzna to za nieprawdę i każe nam wyjść (zrobi to we wszystkich przypadkach). Sara odchodzi niedaleko, a Clem idzie za nią, po chwili wychodzi Carver z Reggim spychając go z budynku zabijając go tym samym na ochach dziewczyn. Bill jest zły i każe nam iść do Bonnie. Clementine wraca do Bonnie i ta zauważa że coś się stało i sięjej o to pyta możemy wyznać że Carver zabił Reggiego lub zataić informacje ta daje nam wiadro pełne gwoździ i wysyła ją by je dostarczyła chłopakom. Clem idzie w kierunku kabli i wchodzi do budynku w którym walczą Kenny z Mike'm ta może również powiedzieć im o śmierci Reggiego jednak niezależnie od jej wyboru Mike wstaje a zombie znajdujące się za nim wybijają szybę i wchodzą do środka. Clem cofa się do tyłu a potem pokonuje jednego z nich,Następnie wchodzi Troy i ratuje Clem przed dwoma lub jednym z zombie. Clementine wychodzi i wraca jednak łapie ją jakaś postać a tą postacią okazuje się Luke który uciekł w odcinku 2. Wita się z Clem i objaśnia jej swój plan do którego zrealizowania niezbędne będą dwie krótkofalówki i prosi Clem aby je zdobyła co do łatwych zadań nie należy Clem wychodzi, a zły Troy i nawiąże z nami krótką rozmowę. Co ciekawe jeżeli Clementine przemilczy ten powie że ona jest głupia jak Sara. Niezależnie jak przeprowadzimy rozmowę ten każe nam udać się do Carvera gdyż ten nas wzywa. Tak jak nam kazał Troy udajemy się do gabinetu Carvera, a przed nim Clem zauważa płaczącą Rebecce schodzącą ze schodów dalej wchodzi ona do biura tuż za Carverem. Clementine po wejściu do biura zauważy Alvina (jeżeli został uratowany w odcinku 2) i podchodzi do niego lecz został on zbyt bardzo pobity by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Udaje się więc dalej i siada przed biurkiem. Rozmowa z Carverem nie ma jednak wielkiej zmiany Clem wychodzi z biura. Zapada noc, Clementine udaje się do reszty towarzyszy. Usiada i rozmawia z innymi z Kennym, Rebeccą, Sarą, Carlosem, Saritą, Nickiem (jeśli ocalony w odcinku 2) oraz Jane i Mikem ustalają plan działania który ma na celu zdobycie krótkofalówki dla Luke'a, aby ten mógł dać nam informacje na temat hord szwendaczy oraz o kierunku ich iścia. W trakcie rozmowy Ona lub Kenny mogą wspomnieć o Mollyv (postać, występującej w sezonie 1 i opowiada ona lub on o tym, że Molly wykorzystywała system dźwięku dzwonów, by odciągać innych zombie w drugą część miasta. Clem udaje się na dach i szuka wejścia do pomieszczenia w którym znajdują się krótkofalówki. Po zdobyciu krótkofalówek Clem wraca do reszty i kładą się spać. Następnego dnia Clem i Kenny oraz reszta są świadkami złapania Luke'a, Carver pyta się gdzie jest 2 krótkofalówka. Kenny oddaje ją i zostaje pobity w wyniku czego traci lewe oko. Po ciężkiej nocy wszyscy uciekają Clem zchodzi szybem do dołu zastaje grupe i Carvera który celuje w nich bronią. Clementine zeskakuje lub strzela na Carvera i schodzi na dół. Clem zostaje: Widzi jak Kenny zabija Carvera Odchodzi z Saritą: Nie patrzy jak Kenny zabija Carvera odchodzi i idzie do grupy. Nick (jeśli został ocalony) twierdzi iż nie uda im się uciec, ale Luke mówi mu że skoro Clem się udało to i on sobie poradzi. Clem smaruje się wnętrznościami szwendacza i udaje się przez hordę będąc tuż za Carlosem i Sarą. Po chwili padają strzały i jeden z nich trafia Carlosa w szyje co skutkuje pożarciem przez zombie. Clem próbuje uspokoić Sarę jednak ta ucieka. Następnie atakują Clem zombie których udaje się jej pokonać zauważa, że Sarita zostaje ugryziona w dłoń przez jednego z zombie przed nią trudny wybór odciąć Saricie rękę lub też zabić zombie który ją ugryzł. Amid the ruins (Pośród zgliszczy) Jeśli Clementine odcięła rękę Sarity: Ta krzyczy, a tuż po tym zostaje zagryziona przez zombie Clem stoi przerażona i widzi jak Kenny zabija dwa owe zombie oraz klęczy nad Saritą. Clem stara się go przekonać by zostawił ugryzioną ukochaną co może się zakończyć zostawieniem Sarity lub zabicie jej przez Clem. Jeżeli Clem zabiła zombie: Sarita boi się i po cichu mówi iż już jest po niej po chwili dobiega do nich Kenny i zostawia Clem uciekając z Mikiem i Saritą. Clem zostaje w tyle i rozgląda się za innymi zauważa uciekającego Luke'a, a tuż za nim Nicka (jeśli ocalony) w którego trafia strzał. Clem przemierza przez hordę wciąż pokryta wnętrznościami łapie ją Rebecca która prosi ją o pomoc w znalezieniu drogi ucieczki. Clementine rozgląda się i udaje jej się znaleźć drogę ucieczki na której spotyka Jane. Wraz z nią udaje jej się znaleźć wyjście wykorzystują więc popychadło czyli zombie, który ma za zadanie rozepchać przejście pomiędzy zombie. Udaje im się uciec do lasu zostawiając za sobą hordę zombie udającą się do Howes. Clementine, Jane i Rebecca po ciężkiej podróży docierają do wyznaczonego miejsca na spotkanie grupy jednakże spotykają tam tylko parę osób wita ich Mike wraz z Bonnie i chcą by Clementine porozmawiała z Kennym a ta idzie to zrobić. Podchodzi ona do Kenny'ego, jeżeli odcięła ona zombie spotka tam również Saritę ułożoną na jego kolanach jednakże ciemną ze względu na roznoszoną sienną jej ciele chorobę. Clem próbuje porozmawiać z Kennym który wykazuje złość oraz niechęć do rozmowy z nią w zależności od wyboru z odcinka 3 złość będzie duża lub mniejsza. Jej rozmowa nie ma sensu więc odchodzi do innych którzy też nie podzielają zachowania Kenny'ego a zwłaszcza złości jaką obdarzył Clementine. Pracują nad planem którego celem będzie uratowanie Luke'a, Nicka (Jeśli ocalony w odc. 2) i Sary. Razem z Jane opuszczają miejsce ruin a za nimi widoczny jest już aby pomnik z napisem.Fallen but never forsaken (Upadli, ale nie poświęceni) Clementine wraz z Jane udają się na poszukiwania Luke'a, Sary i Nicka (jeśli przeżył odc. 2) idą więc w tym celu do lasu. Jane próbuje uświadomić Clem iż grupa się rozpada i że ona już to przerabiała przez co śmie twierdzić iż zna się na rzeczy. Jane znajduje plac małych domków a właściwie ścianę która niegdyś służyła za wjazd zważając na to iż znajdowała tam się brama będąca obecnie w zamknięciu. Wspólnie przeszukują zombie i znajdują okulary Sary całkiem stłuczone wynikać może z tego niewiele więc postanawiają obie udać się dalej. Po chwili Clem zauważa Nicka który przemienił się w zombie, pozostaje jedno dobić go. Clem wbija mu toporek w głowę lecz nie przynosi to rezultatów dopiero za trzecim razem udaje jej się dobić przemienionego Nicka. Zauważają obie mały domek z którego słychać krzyki, Clementine od razu rozpoznaje że to są krzyki Sary i Luka próbującego ją uspokoić. Clem i Jane przeciągają jednego zombie na kierownice co powoduje trąbienie co następnie skutkuje odwróceniem uwagi i skupieniu jej ku dźwięku który powstał dzięki współpracy. Docierają do domku i po chwili wychodzi do nich Luke. Clem pyta co z Sarą a ten mówi że nie wie co ma z nią zrobić. Zombie zaczynają nacierać i nie ma żadnej drogi wyjścia z wyjątkiem szyby u góry, pierwszy wychodzi Luke i czeka na resztę ale jednak Sara nie ma siły by iść dalej. Uratować Sarę: Clem schodzi by przekonać Sarę jednak nie przynosi to zamierzonych efektów. Clem daje jej z liścia, a ta wstaje i udaje się na górę. Jeżeli Clem odpowiednio z Sarą nie porozmawiała będąc na dole wręczy jej teraz jej okulary. Zostawić Sarę: Clem zostawia Sarę a zombie przechodzą przez drzwi które wcześniej otworzyły i ją zżerają. Clem Luke i Jane odchodzą. W następnym rozdziale odcinka czwartego jeżeli Clementine uratowała Sarę ta pojawi się i Clem będzie próbowała z nią porozmawiać lecz nic z tego nie wyniknie. Dołącza więc do Luka i Jane i udają się do pozostałości ruin by dołączyć do reszty. Na miejscu czeka na nas Mike Rebecca i Bonnie. Jeżeli Clem uratowała Nicka i Sarę: Jeżeli Clementine uratowała Nicka w odcinku 2 i Sarę w 4 Rebecca spyta się nas Gdzie jest Nick i Luke'a zaprasza ją na krótki spacer by wyjawić co się stało. Jeżeli Clem uratowała Nicka: Jeżeli Clem uratowała Nicka w odcinku 2 a Sarę zostawiła w odcinku 4. Rebecca spyta się nas gdzie jest Sara i Nick. Jeżeli Clem Uratowała Sarę: Jeżeli Clem w odcinku 2 nie pomogła Nickowi a w odcinku 4 uratowała Sarę. Rebeca będzie się cieszyła że nic jej nie jest Jeżeli Clem nie uratowała nikogo: Jeżeli Clem zabiła zarówno Nicka jak i Sarę. Rebecca spyta się nas co z Sarą. Następnie Clementine przeprowadza krótką rozmowę z Bonnie o Kennym i ta chce, aby Clem sprawdziła co u niego. Clementine udaje się więc do namiotu Gdzie siedzi Kenny nad zwłokami prawie przemienionej Sarity (jeżeli Clementine nie odcięła jej ręki). Rozmowa z Kennym przekonuje go i sprawia że wychodzi na zewnątrz tuż po tym widzimy wszystkich w pełni spanikowanych gdyż Rebecce odeszły wody. Musimy wiedzieć co teraz zrobić najrozsądniejszym wyjściem będzie znalezienie odpowiedniego miejsca narodzin. Widzimy jak Mike i Bonnie idą do muzeum a Jane do punktu widokowego i musimy wybrać gdzie chcemy się udać: Do muzeum z Mike'm i Bonnie: Jeżeli Clementine wybrała by udać się najpierw do muzeum idzie tam z Mike'm i z Bonnie. Widzą przed wejściem dwóch zombie których Mike mimo problemu z drugim zabija. Po wejściu Clem rozgląda się dookoła i zauważa pudło i je odsuwa. Zobaczyła właz, jego całkowite otwarcie jest niemożliwe więc mamy wybór Wejść tam samej: Clem wchodzi zauważa wodę, ale po chwili nieuwagi łapie ją szwendacz, Mike wyważa drzwi, a Clem udaje się wyjść i tego zombie dobija, Bonie zaczyna nas przepraszać. Kazać Bonnie wejść tam za nas: Jeżeli Bonnie wejdzie tam za Clem złapie ją tam szwendacz, Mike wyważa drzwi i chce byśmy go zabili, potem pyta się czy ugryzł Bonnie. Clementine wraz z Mike'm wynoszą wodę gdy nagle woła ich Bonnie i mówi że widzi szopa - to mięso nadawało by się dla Rebeccki zwłaszcza w jej stanie. Szop zauważa całą trójkę i ucieka, próba złapania go kończy się niepowodzeniem. Zmęczeni długim szukaniem udają się do reszty by poinformować o znalezieniu wody dla Rebecci. Powracają i informują o znalezieniu wody Jeżeli Clementine najpierw poszła do muzeum a po powrocie pogadała z Lukiem ten zacznie mieć wątpliwości o Mikeu. Do punktu widokowego z Jane: Clementine idzie do Jane jako do pierwszej lub drugiej i razem udają się do punktu widokowego Jane próbuję otworzyć drzwi w tym samym czasie Clementine rozgląda się dookoła może zauważyć pustą armatę, a obok jest urządzenie do oglądania najbliższego terenu. Clementine zauważa nieznajomego zmierzającego w ich stronę nieznajomego. Obie obmyślają plan i po chwili się chowają. Clementine próbuje zagadać do obcego ale niewiele on rozumie po angielsku po chwili wybiega Jane i celuje w niego z broni, obie zauważają torbę pełną zapasów medycznych. Zabranie zapasów medycznych: Clementine postanawia zabrać zapasy medyczne i puszczają Arvo (nieznajomego) wolno. Teraz posiadają środki przeciwbólowe, tabletki, igły itp. Zostawienie zapasów medycznych: Clementine postanawia zostawić resztę zapasów medycznych i oddaje je z powrotem do Arvo (nieznajomego), a ten odchodzi dziękując nam. Niezależnie od przeprowadzonych rozmów i podjętych decyzji udajemy się do pozostałości ruin by powiadomić resztę o swoim znalezieniu, po chwili jednak Sara (jeśli przeżyła) lub Bonnie zauważa że zombie zbliżają się do nich muszą więc uciekać. Clementine radzi by udać się do punktu widokowego gdyż znajduje się niedaleko ich aktualnego miejsca. Wszyscy biegną docierają do owego punktu i zastają tam o dziwo też Luka z Jane. Nie pozostaje nic innego Clementine musi rozwalić wystającą płytę zrobioną z drewna płyta opada, a Sara (jeśli została uratowana) razem z nią niestety pomoc kończy się niepowodzeniem i ta umiera pożarta przez zombie. Wszyscy widzą jak Rebecca urodziła dziecko i Jane odchodzi od nich. Wybucha kłótnia między Kennym a Lukiem i Clem musi wybrać po czyjej stronie się wypowiedzieć Kenny'ego; za wyruszeniem o świcie czy Luke'a:o wyruszeniu za parę dni, gdyż Rebecca potrzebuje odpoczynku. Kilka dni później lub następnego dnia Grupa wraz z Clementine wyruszają dalej na północ, idąc i idąc Rebecca upada a Mike znajduje jej miejsce do siedzenia. Wcześniej wybucha spór między Lukiem, a Kennym, który będzie inny w zależności od poczynań Clem. Ale Clem zauważa Arvo (nieznajomego) z punktu obserwującego. Wpędza on grupę w zasadzkę i z lasu wyskakuje trzech rosian. Rebecca się przemienia na oczach reszty Zastrzelić Rebeccę: Clementine zastrzeli Rebeccę Nie zastrzelić Rebecci: Kenny zastrzeli Rebeccę Rosjanie zaczynają strzelać do grupy Clementine co kończy epizod czwarty. No Going Back (Bez odwrotu) Clementine pada na ziemie pokrytą lekkim śniegiem, podnosi głowę do góry i zauważa że każdy zaczyna do siebie strzelać. Zauważa dziecko Alvina i udaje się mu z pomocą. Udaje się więc prosto czołgając się po chwili woła ją Luke i każe udać się za murek. Udać się do Luke'a: Jeżeli Clementine udała się za osłonę Luke'a postanawia ocenić sytuacje i w tym celu wychyla się i zauważa dziecko, biegnie i bierze dziecko i wracając dostaje kulkę w nogę przez rosjanina który później ginie od Kenny'ego. Clem wraz z Lukiem myślą co dalej robić. Biec pod dziecko: Jeżeli Clementine pobiegła do dziecka bierze je i szczęśliwie udaje się za osłonę do Luke'a który chwali ją. Dalej chce, by Clem go osłaniała po czym przebiega i dostaje kulkę w nogę przez rosjanina, który zostaje zabity przez Kennego. Clem z Lukiem myślą co dalej robić. Clementine wychyla się i zauważa iż Kenny łapie Arvo i celuje na niego broń, jego zmarła siostra Natasha idzie do Clem po czym ginie. Arvo zapłakany wyrywa się Kenny'emu i biegnie do już całkiem martwej Natashy i błaga o litość i patrzy na Clem. Zauważa ona iż ostatni z rosjan zostaje zabity przez Jane i dobity przez Kenny'ego obie zaczynają rozmowę. Odchodzą i zapominając o poprzednich wydarzeniach zmierzają dalej w celu znalezienia miejsca gdzie według Arvo są zapasy jedzenia i picia.Docierają do małej otwartej polany między drzewami gdzie postrzelony Luke siada by odpocząć. Rozmawia on z Clementine o tych wszystkich co zginęli i potem przychodzi Bonnie która chce by Clementine zmieniła bandaże na oku Kenny'ego ta odchodzi i idzie do Kenny'ego który nadał dziecku imię AJ. (ALVIN JUNIOR). Jeżeli Clem kazała Kenny'emu strzelić do Carvera: Jeżeli w odcinku 2 pozwoliliśmy Kenny'emu strzelić do Carvera i ten zabił Alvina. Kenny wspomnie to i powie że powinien się opanować i powstrzymać i może dzięki temu Alvin by tu był. Jeżeli Clem zabroniła Kenny'emu strzelić do Carvera: Jeżeli w odcinku 2 Clem powstrzymała Kenny'ego od strzału i Alvin przeżył. Kenny wspomnie że nie powinni dopuścić by zginął w obozie Carvera. Cała grupa idzie dalej i znajdują mały ogrodzony plac w którym postanawiają spędzić noc, przywiązują Arvo do rury i siadają by ogrzać się przy ognisku przy ciepłych humorach i uśmiechach czas szybko mija jednak trzeba przekonać Kennego i Jane, by przyszli do reszty wiec jeżeli Clem poszła z Nickiem w drugim odcinku wspomni iż napiła się z nim czegoś słabszego.Następnego dnia wszyscy udają się do wspomnianego przez Arvo domu w którym mają znajdować się zapasy żywności grupa musi przedostać się przez zamarzniętą rzekę. Chwile później idąc po niej Luke załamuje lud i nie może się ruszyć. Pomóc Luke'owi: Jeżeli Clem uda się by pomóc Luke'owi wbrew niemu lód się załamuje, a Luke wraz z Clem wpadają pod wodę. Clem szarpie się i próbuje się uwolnić od jednego zombie, którego zdejmuje Luke spadając tym samym na dno. Clem wypływa i udają się na dno. Osłaniać Luke'a: Clementine słucha się Luke'a w przeciwieństwie do Bonnie i postanawia go osłaniać kiedy ona idzie mu na pomoc. Osłaniać Luke'a i nie rozbić lodu:'Clem podbiega do lodu i go nie rozbija co powoduje również śmierć Bonnie. Następnie cała grupa wraz z Bonnie(jeżeli przeżyła załamanie lodu) dociera do niedobudowanego domu po drugim końcu rzeki i ,,odpoczywa a Kenny drze się na Arvo i nazywa go tzw je@anym komuchem i zaczyna go bić jeżeli Clem patrzyłą w odcinku 3 pt Krzywda jak Kenny bije Carvera a w tym rozdziale będzie próbowała go powstrzymać on wspomni tamtą sytuację.Następnie Jane przychodzi z zapasami i mówi że rusek nie kłamał odnośnie zapasów.kenny jest bardziej zły ale ostatecznie odpuszcza.Gdy wszyscy śpią Clementine słyszy głosy i wychodzi by zbadać co się dzieje zauważa Mike'a,Arvo i po chwili przychodzi też Bonnie(Jeśli przeżyła). Okazuje się , że uciekają ponieważ za bardzo boją się Kenniego i nie chcą być w jego pobliżu. Mike prosi dziewczynę żeby opuścila broń , niezależnie od decyzji zostaje postrzelona w ramie przez Arvo. Bonnie(jeśli staraliśmy się pomóc luke'owi ) lub Mike (jeśli Osłanialiśmy Luke'a) przepraszają za to co się stało i po chwili pojawia się wściekł kenny krzycząc na nich za to co zrobili Clementine. Dziewczyna traci przytomność i budzi się w RV i koło niej jest Lee , który opowiada jej o tym jak działa psychika ludzi.Mówi jej iża akcje które podjęte są przez ludzi spowodowane są stratami jakie ponieśli. Clementine się budzi w samochodzie , w którym znajdują się: Kenny , Jane oraz Alvin Jr. Opowiadają co się stało i po chwili zaczyna się ostra kłótnia pomiędzy Kennym i Jane. Awantura zostaje przerwane przez nagłe hamowanie z powodu zablokowanej drogi. Kenny idzie szukać paliwa natomiast Jane próbuje przekonać Clem , że Kenny jest niebezpieczny dla innych ludzi. Po chwili pojawia się paru szwendaczy i każe Clementine jechać, Nieudało im się daleko zajść przez potrącenie zombiaka , Clementine i Jane wraz z niemowlęciem zostają rozdzieleni. Po przejściu przez dużą zamieć udaje się jej dostać do budynku i spotyka tam Kennego. Zdesperowany meżczyzna szuka Jane wraz z dzieckiem. Nagle pośród mrozu pojawia się Jane , ale bez Alvina. Kenny wpada w złość i pyta gdzie jest dziecko i rusza w zamieć szukając niemowlęcia. Jane w międzyczasie mówi Clementine żeby się nie mieszała.Zaczyna się walka w wyniku której Clementine może spowodować śmierć kennego jane lub ich oboje Historia kończy się ostatecznie 5 zakończeniami. ''SEZON 3: Zakończenie Jane przyjęcie/Nie przyjęcie rodziny : Nie zależnie od postawionego wyboru Jane wspomina że rodzina ich okradła lub włamali się i ich okradli.Clementine i Jane siedzą na placu i rozmawiają zostaje pokazany tatuaż Clem z napisem AJ podczas rozmowy chcą by dać Ajowi nowe imię Clem może mu dać na imię Kenny, Rebeca, Luke( na które Jane specyficznie reaguje) lub Lee. Następnego dnia Clementine odkrywa że Jane się powiesiła ponieważ zrobiła test ciążowy i wyszedł pozytywny wynik. Dziewczyna z bólem dobija przemienioną Jane mając do niej żal że przez nią znowu jest sama. Zakończenie Kenny'ego: Clementine jedzie z Kennym i Aj'em na południe po odejściu od Wellington i Kenny uczy Clem jak prowadzić auto razem zastanawiają się czemu Aj nie chce mówić potem utracone zostaje kontrola nad autem i uderza ono w drzewo wywalając kennego przez co traci on siłę w nogach. Gdy szwendacze próbują się dobić do AJ'a , Kenny poświęca się by dać możliwość ucieczki Clementine i malucha. Dziewczyna z płaczem ucieka słysząc krzyki Kenny'ego który jest rozszarpywany przez nieumarłych.. Zakończenie Wellington: Clementine bawi się z AJ gdy nagle przychodzi Edith która jest przestraszona bo agresywna grupa przybyła po zapasy. Każe dziewczynie się pakować w razie wypadku. Po zabraniu części rzeczy dochodzi do strzelaniny i wraz z Edith i AJ uciekają z Wellington. Podczas ucieczki Edith zostaje zabita strzałem w głowe , a Clementine zostaje zraniona w policzek. Na szczęscie dziewczynie i dziecku udaje się uciec. Zakończenie samotnika: Clementine wraz z AJ szukają jedzenia gdzieś w lesie. Dziewczyna prawie upolowała królika ale maluch płoszy zwierzynę. Dziewczyna umieszcza Alvina Juniora we wraku samochodu i wyrusza na polowanie. Nagle z lasu wyłaniają się szwendacze i Clementine rusza na pomoc dziecku.Gdy chciała wyciągnać dziecko z samochodu z tyłu atakuje szwendacz i drzwi miażdżą palce dziewczyny. Po zabiciu zombiaka Clementine wyciąga ręke z samochodu ale Jej palec serdeczny jest zmiażdżony i kończy się amputacją palca. Więzi które wiążą część 1 Gdy Javier postanawia odejść kierowcy/lub go zastrzelić ktoś nieznajomy przystawia mu broń dotykając jego pleców krótko po tym okazuje się że jest to Clementine.W zależności od tego czy Javier zastrzelił kierowcę czy też dał mu odejść albo powie że nie zawaha się go zastrzelić(jeżeli javier puścił kierowcę wolno) lub że zastrzeli go szybciej(jeżeli ten go zastrzelił).Clementine wiąże Javiera i bierze go ze sobą.W trakcie podróży ta postanawia mu pomóc wrócić do rodziny w zamian za samochód oboje udają się do miasta Prescot. Przed wejśćiem do miasta muszą pokonać kilkoro szwędaczyco wykonują bez większych problemów.Gdy są w środku miasta udają się do baru w którym Javier poznaje Conrada i Francie podczas gdy Clem przechodzi do interesów z mężczyzną o imieniu Eli.Oczywiście interes się nie udaje ze względu fałszywych naboi a Clem przypadkowo zabija mężczyznę po chwili zjawia się Tripp i pyta Javiera co się stało. Poręczyć za Clementine:Jeżeli Javier poręczy za Clementine Trip nie będzie wiedział co o wszystkim myśleć i powie że będą musieli poczekać w zamknięciu aż wymyśli co z nimi zrobić. Nie poręczyć za Clementine:Jeżeli Javier nie poręczył za Clementine i powiedział prawdę Tripp pozwoli im spać na zewnątrz lecz Clem się zdenerwuje. Niezależnie od podjętego wyboru przychodzi Elenor i po opatrzeniu Javiera tripp oferuje podwózkę Clem mówi że bardziej ufa Trippowi niż Elenor.Kładą się spać a Clem wspomina o wydarzeniach które miały miejsca wcześniej (spójrz zakończenia powyżej). Następnego dnia czy z trippem czy z Elenor Javier i Clem docierają do złomowiska na którym zostaje zastrzelona Mariana Clem chce by Javier został z nią i postarał się powstrzymać resztę jeżeli to zrobi zostanie z nią na chwilę dłużej aż wybuchnie granat oślepiający który kończy odcinek. Więzi które wiążą część 2 Clementine pomaga Javier'owi zaciągnąć Marianę do grobu gdzie zostaje pochowana,gdy javier chowa marianne Clementine mówi mu że zrobił wszystko co mógł po czym udają się ku bramom złomowiska gdzie rozmawiają.Clem i Javi zauważają zombie który zostaje zabity i zauważają znak na jego szyi.Clementine mówi że ten znak należy do bandytów którzy byli powiązani ze wcześniejszym atakiem na złomowisko.Następnie Clementine zauważa że ów bandyci zostawili jeden samochód i oferuje że zabierza Javier'a do prescot by ten dowiedział się co się stało z jego rodziną.Razem wchodzą do miasta. Gdy nastaje noc pod bramy presscot pojawia się grupa bandytów,Clementine,Javier,conrad i Tripp patrzą na całą sytuację która zaczyna się pogarszać chwila za chwilą.Włamywacze chcą by Javier wyszedł i odpowiedział za swoje czyny grożąc że jeśli tego nie zrobi zabije Francine-żonę Conrada.Clementine sugeruje by zacząć strzelać.Niezależnie od tego co Javier zrobi Clem musi się rozdzielić z nim ze względu na zamieszanie wewnątrz miasta.Następnie szybko wsiada do auta po czym szybko ucieka z resztą grupy. Po długiej jeździe zatrzymują się na sierodku drogi by odpocząć niestety tam wybucha kłutnia między Conradem a Javier'em na temat Francine podczas której Gabe unosi broń na Conrada.Clementine próbuje powstrzymać go przed strzałem i ten ucieka a ona mówi że gabe musi się uspokoić.Następnie mówi grupie o Richmond mieście które ma wokół siebie mury oraz posiada duży zapas jedzenia reszta grupy się zgadza z tym pomysłem i razem jadą dalej. Docierają do małego kompleksu budynków gdzie przejazd jest zablokowany przez kilka zniszczonych aut co uniemożliwia przejazd dalej.Okazuje się iż dwa zombie zakradają się za nimi Clementine rusza na nich i używa nauczonego przez Jane tricku z atakiem w kolano by wyeliminować jednego z zombie by Conrad zaatakował następnego i pomógł Clem.Stoi ona przy jednym z okolicznych budynków i porozmawianie z nią zaowocuje we wspomnienie jednej z osóz z sezonu drugiego gry m.in Jane,Kenny,Edith lub Samotności jeżeli odeszła od osoby w sezonie poprzednim.Gdy zombie atakują okolicę Clem i Gabe wraz z resztą udają się na poziom dachów gdzie spotykają Paula który mówi że nazywają go Jezus informuje on że Richmond zostało zajęte przez bandytów i najlepszym przejściem są kanały. Następnie Clementine wspomina że wraz z Aj'em ukrywała się w zniszczonym busie który jest atakowany przez zombie pewna kobieta chcę pomocy i Clem wpuszcza ją do środka ratując jej życie ów kobieta przedstawia się jako Eva i oferuje jej dołączenie do jej grupy nie trudno się domyśleć że chodzi o bandytów nowej granicy.Jeżeli się zgodzi dołączy do owej grupy jeżeli zaś odmówi Eva powie jej że zapamięta dobroć Clem i że ta zawsze będzie mogła do nich dołączyć. Idąc w kanałach Clementine wyjawia Javier'owi całą prawdę o tym że była w owej grupie z powodu że nie miała nikogo (Jeżeli odrazu dołączyła do grupy) lub że byli całkiem wpływowi (Jeżeli odmówiła).Przejście okazuje się pełne zombie gdy reszcie udaje się uciec Conrad zatrzymuje Clem javier'a oraz Gabe'a by Clem dokończyła historię i wyciąga broń Javier może go zastrzelić Zastrzelenie Conrada:Jeżeli Conrad został zastrzelony przez Javier'a Clementine powie że musi znikać i ucieka w reszcie epizodu jej nie będzie. Jeżeli Zaakceptowano plan Conrada:Clementine dołącza do reszty i razem udają się do bram Richmond gdzie owi bandyci dziwią się że ta wróciła.Dalej wchodzi David dziwiąc się że widzi swoją rodzinę. Ponad Prawem Jeżeli plan Conrada został zaakceptowany Clementine będzie wraz z resztą grupy gdy Javi spotyka sięz bratem.Gabe odchodzi z ojcem Davidem do środka Richmond.Clementine udaje się do pomieszczenia wraz z Conradem,Trippem,Paulem i Jesusem oraz Javim.Wszyscy myślą co robić dalej i Clementine udziela sięw rozmowie.Gdy David wchodzi by zabrać Javiego na rozmowe Clem i reszta pozostają w pomieszczeniu. Gdy możliwość pobytu okazuje się na dłuższą metęniemożliwe wraz z Trippem Paulem Conradem i Javim zostają wyrzuceni tuż za bramę gdzie miało miejsce spotkanie dwóch braci.Przybiega Ava i daje im torbę zawierającą zaopatrzenie i gdy rzeczy z tej torby są wypakowane,bierze ona nóż oraz pistolet patrzy na Trippa i chce by się z tym pogodził.Javi spogląda na mapę oraz na gwiazdę północną i wskazuje kierunek drogi do budynku który ma być zdaniem Davida bezpieczny. Nocą wraz z pozostałymi idzie po lesie i gdy atakują szwędacze pomaga ona Javiemu. Jeżeli gracz zabił Conrada w odcinku 2 Clementine wystąpi tutaj ratując Javiera przed szwędaczami rozwalając ich głowy kijem basebollowym.Podaje ona ten kij Javierowi i mówi że powinien się bezpiecznie z tym obchodził.Podaje mu rękę i razem z resztą uciekają.Podczas dawnej rozmowy z Javim wspomina AJ'a We wspomnieniu widzimy jak Clementine zakrada się do obozu New Frontier ale bardzo zależy jej na lekarstwie dla AJ'a więc zachodzi do namiotu medycznego.Doktor mówi jej że to lekarstwo nie pomoże chłopcu i jego czas nadejdzie.Niezależnie czy Clementine wybierze czy odłożyć lekarstwo czy użyć go zostaje ona zlokalizowana przez Davida Maxa i innych członków obozu.David jest wyraźne zły nazywając Clem samolubną za użycie tego leku gdy mógłby pomóc on innym.Clem chce odejść ale David mówi że AJ zostaje Clementine nazywa ich potworami i odchodzi i słyszy pierwsze słowo AJ'a "Clem". Clementine dalej rozmawia z Javim o AJ'u i docierają do budynku gdzie znów zaatakowani przez szwędaczy i musi wraz z resztą trzybać ogrodzenie podczas gdy Javi szuka wejścia do środka.Jeżeli Conrad żyje ale Javi nie dał mu wcześniej broni ten zginie i wszyscy będą zszokowani,Jeżeli Conrad żyje i dostał broń,przeżyje spotkanie ze śmiercią i dostanie się do środka i wszyscy odetchną,Jeżeli Javi zastrzelił Conrada wszyscy odetchną że dostali siędo środka. Do drzwi dobija się David i chce wejść.Clementine zabrania otwarcia mu drzwi.Jeżeli gracz spróbuje je otworzyć Clem strzeli w drzwi lecz Paul zabierze jej broń.Jeżeli Javi nie otworzy Drzwi Clementine zachowa broń a Paul otworzy drzwi i wejdzie David do środka.Clem powali davida i trzymać będzie celownik na nim pytając co stało się z AJ'em i ten mówi że mimo trudności AJ żył dalej. Po wyjściu z budynku wraz z Trippem,Javim,Conradem(wyznacznik) oraz Paule,razmawiają o tym co zaszło i o śmierci Badgera i Maxa(wyznacznik)Clementine wspomina o Kenny'm mówiąc że jej przyjaciel kiedyś użył na kimś łomu. Gdy dostają się do środka miasta Clementine rozdziela się w grupię by pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Więzi krwi: Gdy Javier wraca ze zbrojowni z Gabe'm oraz Ava'ą w gabinecie dr.Lingarda znajduje się Clementine szukająca czegoś i gdy widzi Javier'a mówi że spodziewała siękogoś innego.Mówi że zaczyna krwawić i oferuje Javier'owi że zajmie się jego raną na ręce.Javier mówi że krwawienie Clem oznacza że gdyby chciała byłaby mamą,ona mówi że czuła się jak mama.Teraz następują wspomnienia które różnić się będą w zależności od wyboru gracza w porzednim sezonie. Jeżeli Clementine została z Kenny'm:''Clementine wraz z Aj'em i Kenny'm będzie przy ognisku i będą omawiali wydarzenia które działy się w Travel Motel.Clementine będzie pokazywać Aj;owi cienie gdy odejdzie od niego na chwilę by pomówić z Kenny'm do Aj'a zbliża się umarły którego Clem zabija używając większego kamienia.Kenny przytoczy Katjie i Duck'a mówiąc że docenia że pomogła mu (Duck'owi) zapomnieć o tym wszystkim na chwilę.Jeżeli gracz uciął rękę Sarity w odcinku 3 drugiego sezonu Kenny podziękuje Clem za trud w ratowaniu jej,jeżeli gracz zabił szwędacza Kenny podziękuje za troche czasu na pożegnanie z nią.Wspomnienie kończy się po uścisku Kenny'ego oraz wspóglnym tworzeniu nowych cieni dla Aj'a. ''Jeżeli Clementine została z Jane:''Clementine wraz z Jane i Aj'em niosą ciała z Howe's Hardware do dołu gdzie mają je zostawić by mieć budynek dla siebię.Gdy ciała się wysypują widać jedno szczególne.Williama Billa Carvera.Jane mówi że ludzie jak on czy Kenny zasługiwali na taki los.Clem daje jej AJ'a i po chwili atakuje ją szwędacz i spada w dół. Używa noża i zabija napastnika.Wraca do Jane i po krótkiej rozmowie udają się do Howe's. Ta część wydarzy się jeżeli Clementine została sama bądź po powyższych wspomnieniach. Clementine wraca z obozu The New Frontier(odcinek 3 ponad prawem) i udaje się do zniszczonego autobusu gdzie się wcześniej się ukrywała(odcinek 2).Gdy jest już na miejscu słyszy dziwny hałas okazuje się że źródłem hałasu jest Ava która przynosi Clem zapasy.Rozmawiają o Aj'u który został z David'em.Po długiej rozmowie akcje cofa się do miejca sali lekarskiej. Dr.Lingard budzi się i mówi że David jest powodem tego że Aj'owi się polepszyło.Mówi że zdradzi lokacje chłopca jeżeli Javi lub Clem użyją na niej śmiertelnej substancji.Jeżeli zdecyduje się podjąć zadania Doktor zdradzi lokacje jeżeli nie to tego nie zrobi. Clementine wraz z Javi'm Gabem i Ava'ą dostają się do domu gdzie znajduje się Elaenor,Tripp oraz Conrad(wyznacznik).Ustalają plan zdobycia ciężarówki i w zależności czy Conrad przeżył czy też nie Clem albo stanie wraz z Javi'm przeciw Trippowi który jest zły za zabicie Conrada bądź też nie jeżeli przeżył. Jak decydują tak też robią udają się w nocy na plac gdzie znajdują ów auto.Clementine pomaga Javi'emu oraz Gabe'owi pchać auto i wszyscy jadą. Javi wraz z Clem i Gabe'm udają się na plac wcześniej poinformowani przez Ava'e o egzekucji David'a.Stoją w tłumie i obserwują egzekucje.Joan chce by Javi wybrał do ocalenia Ava'y lub Trippa zginie natomiast osoba wskazana do uratowania przez Javier'a.Clementine i Gabe są zszokowani. Gdy dochodzi do strzelaniny zaczętej przez David'a jeżeli Javier zaakceptował umowę Clint'a lub Javiera jeżeli zastrzelił on Joan,Clementine kryje sięna schodach a gdy Kate rozbija auto zombie dostają się do miasta. Clementine,Javier,Gabe(Jeżeli Javier przekonał go by został)oraz Conrad(Jeżeli przeżył odcinek 2 i 3) widzą jak ludzie uciekają i kończy się odcinek. Z Szubienic Clementine Wraz z Gabem i resztą uciekają do budynku by ukryć się przed hordą szwędaczy.Wszyscy udają się przez gabinet Eleanor na dach gdzie odbywała się rozmowa Javiera z Davidem.Wszyscy decydują się wykonać skok na inny budynek i okazuje sięon pomyślny dla każdego.Clementine wyraża zdanie że David pomimo swoich metod stara sięopiekować innymi,David mówi Clem że nie mógł opuścić Richmond a AJ nie mógł zostać więc oddał go Lingardowi by ten zrobił co konieczne by uratować chłopca Clementine wspomina Lee mówiąc że znała kogoś kto również dobrze się nią opiekował. Wszystkim z wyjątkiem Avy bądź Trippa udaje się przejść na śmigle helikoptera na drugą stronę i Clem mówi że najlepszym sposobem na przeżycie wśród szwędaczy jest pokrycie się ich wnętrznościami.Sugeruje by Javier udał się i włączył generator. Po załatwieniu wszystkiego dochodzi do kłutni między Davidem a Javim o Kate.W zależności czy Javi załatwił to pokojowo czy walczyłz nim Clem postrzeli Davida w ramię lub nie. Gabe ostatecznie wybiera udanie się z ojcem tłumacząc Clem że ta tego nie zrozumie i potwierdza swój wybór.W zależności od relacji Clem z Javim Kate i Gabem wybierze ona różne decyzje:udać się tam gdzie Javi,udać się za Gabem,udać się z Kate lub udać się w przeciwną stronę niż Javi. '''Udać się z Javim za Gabem i Davidem Jeżeli Javi uda się z Clem za Davidem i Gabem razem uratują ich oboje przed szwędaczami.Clementine skupi sięna ratowaniu Davida gdy Javier skupi się na Gabie.Kate zostanie zastrzelona przez Javiera pod koniec walki o Richmond.'''''Ostatecznie Gabe i David przeżyją. Udać się sama za Davidem i Gabem Pod koniec walki o Richmond Clementine przyprowadzi Gaba do Javiera mówiąc że David umarł. Javier z Kate zrobią mały pogrzeb Davidowi.Ostatecznie przeżyją Kate i Gabe. Udać się z Javim pomóc Kate Clementine wraz z Javim będą pomagać Kate blokować dziurę prowadzącą szwędaczy do miasta.Po walce o Richmond udają się po Gaba i Davida lecz niestety David Ginie a Gabe jest ugryziony.Popełnia on samobójstwo lub jest zastrzelony przez Javiera.Ostatecznie przeżyje tylko Kate Sama udać się z Kate David zostaje ugryziony i Gabe zmuszony jest go zastrzelić.Kate jest szukana pod koniec walki o Richmond lecz nie ma po niej śladu najprawdopodobnie nie żyje.Przeżyje tylko Gabe. Po pokoju w Richmond i wykonaniu fryzury przez Javiera ostatecznie odchodzi żegnając się z innymi. Po napisach końcowych udaje się szukać AJ'a SEZON4 Done Running Clementine wraz z Aj'em jadą samochodem na obrzeża miast,gdy nagle ten mówi że jest głodny i Clementine mówi że wkrótce znajdą coś nowego.Po jakimś czasie docierają do opuszczonej stacji kolejowej w poszukiwaniu jedzenia.Wraz z Aj'em idą w kierunku małego domku/stacji.Gdy są w środku ich uwadze ulega para szwędaczy przywiązanych do krzesła,jeden z nich posiada klucz.Po dokładnym przeszukaniu mieszkania znajdują małe zamknięta przejście wymagające klucza.Clementine może zdecydować by zabić szwędaczy i zabrać klucz lub pozwolić AJ'owi sięgnąć po uchwyt.Okazuje się że w pomieszczeniu do którego dotarli znajduje się schowek z jedeniem w podłodze,jednak jest to pułapka z której wypada jeden granat i Clementine w ostatniej chwili ratuje siebię i Aj'a.Jak łatwo się domyśleć wybuch nie pozostał bez echa i zostało zwabiono sporo szwędaczy i oboje po chwili walki uciekają do samochodu i uciekają. Krótko po wypadku samochodowym Clementine budzi się w swego rodzaju pomieszczeniu bez AJ'a w środku.Po wyjściu z pokoju dostrzega odgłosy kroków,gdy się kryje widzi chłopca z którym jest krótki konflikt a po chwili pojawia się kolejna osoba i przedstawia się jako Marlon a chłopiec nazywa się Tenn. Marlon krótko oprowadza Clementine a potem mówi że aby znaleźć Aj'a musi podążać muzyką by trafić do Louis'a który właśnie opiekuje się chłopakiem.Clementine tak robi i widzi jak wybiega dziewczyna mówiąca że AJ ją ugrył,Clem po chwili idzie na górę i wita się z AJ'em.Louis okazuje się utalentowanym muzykiem i pomaga AJ'owi w grze na fortepianie.Marlon wchodzi do pomieszczenia i mówi że przydała by się mu pomoc zarówno Clem jak i Louisa gdyż chce się wraz z Violet,Aasimem(oraz Rosie)pozbyć kilku szwędaczy którzy utrudniają pracę grupie łowców. Wszyscy są na polowaniu i w trakcie walki Louis mówi że Clementine może używać pułapek które rozstawione są w lesie by łatwiej eliminować zombie.Po samej walce wszyscy wracają do szkoły i jedzą kolację i zaczynają grać w karty(zwycięzca ma prawo zadać clem pytanie i vice versa).Clementine pomaga również AJ'owi zdobyć kilku przyjaciół w tym celu rozmawia z każdym na terenie przed szkołą. Następnego dnia Clementine jest proszona przez Marlona by pomóc dwóm drupom:grupie Violet i Brody oraz Aasim i louis. Pomóc Violet i Brody:'Jeżeli wybrano pomoc Brody i Violet Clementine wraz z AJ'em uda się do chatki rybackiej na łowienie ryb za pomocą włóczni.Jest opcja sprawdzenia chatki i znalezienie inicjały "V+M" nawiązujące do związku Minnie oraz Violet.Clementine ucina sobie pogawędkę z Violet i po pozyskaniu kilku ryb udają się sprawdzić jak radzą sobię Aasim i Louis. Violet,brody,Clem oraz AJ docierają do miejsca polowań oraz wraz z Aasim'em i Louisem odkrywają że ich pułapki są niszczone i Brody wpada w panikę. '''Pomóc Louis'owi oraz Aasim'owi:'Jeżeli wybrano pomóc w polowaniu,grupa zatrzyma się i podczas gdy Aasim chce zdobyć pożywienie,Louis robi ze szwędacza piniatę i prosi Clem o pomoc. Pomóc Aasimowi:Clem uda się do Aasima i ten wyrazi wdzięczność za branie spraw na poważnie i razem zapolują na króliki Pomóc Louis'owi:Clem weźmie broń Louisa i mocno uderzy trzy razy zombie. We czworo pójdą sprawdzić co tam u Violet i Brody ale jak się okazuję tam też niszczono pułapki. (Dalsza część wydarzy się niezależnie od tych dwóch wyborów) Brody zaczyna panikować i oświadcza że poinformuje o tym Marlona a pozostali czyli Clem,AJ,Violet oraz Louis nie chcą wracać z niczym i Clem otwierając mapę wskazuje stację kolejową mówi że może dalej być tam jedzenie więc wszyscy się tam udają. Przy pomocy Lousa i Violet Clementine wraz z AJ'em wchodzą do domu w którym byli na początku sezonu i pakują jedzenie do toreb,gdy zauważają nieznajomą postać.Postać (zależnie od gracza)przedstawia się jako Abel (Gra wideo) i mówi że podobnie jak oni stara się przetrwać i odejdzie spokojnie,tylko chce zabrać część jedzenia.Po chwili pojawia się AJ i mierzy do obcego z pistoletu. 'Zaatakować obcego:'Clementine wypchnie obcego przez okno i widzimy jak kilku szwędaczy go łapie,jako że nie ma odgłosów śmierci jest prawdopodobne że przetrwał starcie z martwymi. 'Pozwolić obcemu odejść:'Obcy zabierze jedną torbę z jedzeniem,podziękuje i odejdzie,przy wychodzeniu wejdzie Violet ale obcy po prostu sobie pójdzie. Wszyscy wracają z powrotem do szkoły gdzie Brody,która dowiedziała się o spotkaniu z obcym panikuje,popycha Marlon'a i gdzieś odchodzi,Clem po rozmowie z Marlonem udaje się spać. Po jakimś czasie Clementine wraz z AJ'em słyszą dziwne odgłosy i gdy Clem podąża za nimi,prowadzą do piwnicy dzie kłuci się Marlon z Brody.Dziewczyna mówi Clementine że Marlon ubił targu oddając siostry Tenn'a do innej grupy w zamian za bezpieczeństwo i w tej chwili Marlon nie wytrzymuje i uderzając Brody Latarką przypadkowo zabija ją po czym mówi że nikt nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć i zamyka Clementine w piwnicy. Clementine po walce z przemienioną Brody używa linijki by podważyć drzwi piwnicy i wydostaje się na zewnątrz by skonfrontować Marlona. Marlon jest otoczony przez członków jego grupy i upiera się że Clementine zabiła Brody.Zabiera broń AJ'owi i wymierza ją w Clem.Po poszukiwaniu pomocu u Violet bądź u Louis'a wszyscy przestają wierzyć Marlonowi.Gdy Marlon poddaje się dobrowolnie lub jest zmuszony do tego przez walkę i Clementine musi zadecydować o jego losie,AJ strzela i zabija Marlona w głowę zabijając go natychmiast.Odcinek kończy się gdy wszyscy patrzą na to co zrobił AJ. Suffer The Children Po śmierci Marlona,Clementine i Aj zostają obwinieni przez większą część grupy gdy Violet jako jedyna staje z Clementine pomagając jej i mówiąc by ona wraz z AJ'em udali się do pokoju. Następnego dnia Mitch chce by przeprowadzono głosowanie odnośnie pobytu Clementine w szkole i większość głosuje nad wydaleniem jej i chłopca,by ich odprowadzić zgłaszają się Louis oraz Violet.Clementine wspiera Aj'a z trudną perspektywą odejścia,gdy Louis prosi by Aj oddał broń.Clementine może przekonać AJ'a by to zrobił lub też odmówić,w obu przypadkach we czworo idą z dala od szkoły. Clementine idzie rozmawiając z AJ'em z przodu aż Louis mówi że zaprowadzili ich wystarczająco daleko i się rozdzielają.Clementine mówi że jakoś sobię poradzą jak robili to cały czas potem oboje słyszą strzał i się chowają. Sprawcą strzału jest Abel czyli nieznajomy którego poznali w stacji kolejowej,jeżeli z nim walczono to pojawi się on bez jednej ręki jeżeli natomiast oddano mu jedzenie będzie miał je obie.Clementine wychyla się a potem stacza pojedyek z Abelem i udaje jej się powalić go na ziemię,gdy już ma się nim zająć ktoś przystawia jej lufę strzelby do głowy.Kobieta powala Clementine na ziemię a potem kopnięciem przewraca na plecy.Clementine patrzy do góry i widzi twarz kobiety,którą znała Lilly.Lilly jest również zdziwiona ale postanawia podać Clem rękę.Mówi że jeżeli Clementine dalej będzie opiekować się chłopcem to skończy jak on a potem prosi by sprowadzić do niej więcej dzieciaków a po chwili pojawiają się za Lilly i Abelem Louis i VIolet 'Strzelać:'Jeżeli Clementine powie Violet by ta strzeliła Violet trafi Lilly w okolice ramienia a Abel trafi Louisa w ramię nie powodując poważiejszych obrażeń. 'Uciekać:'Jeżeli Clementine powie by Louis i Violet uciekli oboje po chwili dyskomfortu uciekają W trakcie ucieczki Aj zostaje postrzelony ale dzięki szwędaczom zarówno on jak i Clementine uciekają od napastników,potem okazuje się że obcy noszący maskę ze skóry szwędaczy naprowadził małe stado by ich ratować.Przedstawia się jako James i pomaga usunąć odłamki kuli z ciała Aj'a potem rozpala ognisko i obiecuje odprowadzić Clementine z powrotem do szkoły z której została wyrzucona przez głosowanie. Pod bramą szkoły James ich opuszcza a Louis biegnie by pomóc nieść AJ'a do do środka gdzie Ruby się nim zajmie.Violet rozmawia z Clementine i Clem mówi że Lilly i jej ludzie chcą napaść na szkołę i zabrać wszystkich z nich najprawdopodobniej by wstąpili do jej armii.Violet chce by wszyscy stali się przygotowani. Mija dwa tygodnie i nadal nic nie zwiastuje ataku ludzi Lilly.Wszyscy przygotowują się do natarcia.Mitch robi bomby,Aasim i Willy kłucą się czyją pułapkę zastawić by skuteczniej wyeliminować atakujących.By rozluźnić atmosferę louis proponuje grę w karty w której osoba z największą kartą zadaje pytanie/wyzwanie osobie z najmniejszą kartą.Po grze Clementine może wybrać z kim chce się udać spędzić czas zanim zacznie się jej zmiana '''Udać się z Violet: Jeżeli Clementine uda się pomóc Violet obie udadzą się do opuszczonej wieżyczki gdzie razem obserwują gwiazdy.Clementine mówi że nie zna żadnych konstalacji więc obie postanawiają po prostu jakieś wymyśleć.Podczas rozmowy z Violet,ta mówi że wiele osób ją opuściło oprócz Clementine i potem Clem może powiedzieć że darzy Violet uczuciem i może nawet ją pocałować.Całą scenę kończy Ruby wołającą Clem gdyż rozpoczyna się jej patrol. Udać się z Louis'em Jeżeli Clementine uda się pomóc Louisowi,ten powie że nie może wymyśleć tytułu do piosenki i poprosi ją o pomoc.W trakcie rozmowy Louis powie że nie wszyscy zostają by go wysłuchać i potem Clementine może powiedzieć że darzy go uczuciem i może nawet go pocałować.Całą scenę kończy Ruby która woła Clementine bo jej patrol ma się zacząć. Clementine udaje się w strone małej drewnianej wieżyczki gdzie stoji Aj oraz Tenn Clementine rozmawia z podopiecznym m.in o tym że Alvin chce wyrównać rachunki z Abel'em za to co zrobił mu w lesie.Clem oraz Aj ostatecznie schodzą i informują resztę o tym że nadchodzi grupa Lilly,wszyscy się chowają. Lily wraz z Abel'em i resztą rozwalają bramę główną i jak Clementine widzi,Lilly nakazuje swoim ludziom się rozdzielić i przeszukać dziedziniec,Clem ostatecznie się podnosi i rozmawia z Lilly o tym jak śmierć Lee ugruntowała dziewczynę.Clem chce przeciągać rozmowę dłużej by Mitch i inni podłożyli bomby i tak też się stało,jeden z wozów do zabrania nastolatków zostaje zniszczony i wybucha zamieszanie.Tenn znajduje się za blisko Lilly więc Mitch chcąc go ratować rusza szarżą na Lilly i kończy z przebitą szyją a potem głową.Clementine nakazuje odwrót i wycofuje się do budynku szkoły.Aktywuje pułapkę zastawioną na intruzów i Alvinem udaje się do biura gdzie wkracza Abel i wybucha walka.Jeżeli Clementine pozwoliła Alvinowi się odegrać ten przebije Abelowi stopę a następnie uderzy go mocno w twarz umożliwiając Clementine wyrzucenie go przez balkon ale Abel jest w stanie pociągnąć ją ze sobą. Jak widzi Clem,Abel ma złamaną nogę a po chwili podchodzi Lilly ze strzelbą i przystawia jej lufę do głowy,gdy już ma strzelać Louis/Violet atakuje ją a Louis/Violet walczy z atakującym. Uratować Violet: Jeżeli Clementine uratuje Violet,ta ucieknie pomyślnie lecz Luis traci przytomność i zostaje porwany.Po odwrocie lilly i porwaniu Louisa,Aasima i kilku innych Violet mówi że zniszczyłaby mury ich bazy własnoręcznie ale nie mają pojęcia gdzie oni przebywają,po chwili Clementine wskazuje na Abela i mówi że mają kogoś kto wie. Uratować Louisa: Jeżeli Clementine uratuje Louisa,ten ucieknie pomyślnie leczViolet traci przytomność i zostaje porwanaPo odwrocie lilly i porwaniu Violet,Aasima i kilku innych Louis mówi nie mają pojęcia gdzie oni przebywają,po chwili Clementine wskazuje na Abela i mówi że mają kogoś kto wie. Broken Toys: Po ataku Deltu na Erickson's Boarding school wszyscy wraz z Clementine ubolewają nad zniszczeniami i śmiercią Mitch'a za którą odpowiada zdaniem Willy'ego Tenn,Willy twierdzi że gdyby Tenn nie zepsuł planu,Mitch nie musiałby umierać. Violet/Louis w zależności od tego które z nich zostało wcześniej uratowane powie by udać się i przesłuchać Abel'a,clem wraz z AJ'em zabiorą się do tego. Clementine przechodzi wraz z AJ'em do miejsca w którym Marlon zabił Brody czyli do pownicy w której znajduje się przywiązany do krzesła Abel,jest on w bardzo złym stanie,który spowodowała Clementine gdy zwaliła go z balkonu podczas ich walki.Prosi on żeby go zabić nim się przemieni by na to nie pozwolić.Z abela Clementine może wyciągnąć nazwy miast będące sposobem komunikowania się między członkami delty.Abel powie również obojgu o łodzi gdzie jest główna baza zbawców.Gdy Abel zaczyna umierać prosi by zakończyć jego cierpienie,AJ mówi że chce zobaczyć co się z nim stanie.Clementine może albo go zabić i nie pozwolić by się przemienił lub też zostawić go w ciele szwędacza. Oddział złożony z Clementine,Willy'ego,AJ'a Ruby i Violet/Louisa udaje się we wskazane przez Abela miejsce i rzeczywiście widzą wielki prom przerobiony na coś typu główny obóz Delty.Z przodu promu Clementine widzi możliwe wejście a na plażach porozstawiane pochodnie.Niespodziewanie pojawia się Minerva która była na polowaniu i wchodzi w kontakt z naszą grupą i po chwili pojawia się Lilly.Clem wraz z innymi chowa się za drzewa i czeka,na szczęście Minevra postanawia nam pomóc i ucieka gdzieś z Lilly.Clem dochodzi do wniosku że powinni użyć hordy szwędaczy jako odwrócenie uwagi Delty i dostanie się do środka najbezpieczniej jak to tylko możliwe.Clementine bierze AJ'A i mówi że udadzą się do Jamesa by im pomógł. Jak się okazuje James chce pomóc Clem w odzyskaniu przyjaciół z rąk wrogów ale prosi ją by sama weszła do szopy i zwołała szwędaczy za pomocą dzwonka wiszącego w środku.Clementine ostatecznie wykonuje polecenie i wchodzi do środka,po kilku minutach udaje jej się to.James mówi by w nocy byli gotowi gdyż nie da się już tego odwołać. Tymczasem w szkole w pokoju Clementine jest AJ i wychodzi on czegoś poszukać a następnie do pokoju wchodzi Violet bądź Louis Louis Był uratowany w odcinku 2: Jeżeli Clementine w poprzednim odcinku uratowała Louisa,ten przyjdzie by potowarzyszyć jej i wpada na pomysł by zrobić coś na kształt randki.Clementine mówi że nigdy wcześniej nie miała randki.Oboje dużo rozmawiają i jedzą precle. Violet była uratowana w odcinku 2: Jeżeli w poprzednim odcinku uratowano Violet,przyjdzie ona na rozmowę z Clementine.Violet początkowo nieśmiała porozmawia z Clem i wręczy jej guzik a następnie poprosi do tańca. Przed wyruszeniem na misję ratunkową wszyscy zbierają się w pokoju z fortepianem by odpocząć i zacisnąć więzi.Ruby,Willy,Tenn,AJ,Clementine oraz Violet/Louis siadają do okoła Jeżeli Louis został uratowany w odcinku 2: Jeżeli Louis został uratowany w odcinku 2 można go będzie zapytać jak trafił do tej szkoły,na pytanie Clementine odpowie że mieszkał w bogatej rodzinie ale jego pasja do muzyki nie podobała się jego rodzinie,mówili że może być bogaty albo szczęśliwy nigdy dwie rzeczy naraz,więc postanawia wydać sporo pieniędzy z konta rodzica i prowadzi tym samym do rozwodu jego rodziców i zostaje wysłany do szkoły.Clementine może skomentować jego wypowiedź. Jeżeli Violet została uratowana w odcinku 2: Jeżeli Violet została uratowana w odcinku 2 można ją będzie zapytać jak trafiła do tej szkoły,na pytanie Clementine Violet odpowie że kiedyś mieszkała u dziadka i babci aż pewnego dnia jej dziadek umarł i jej babcia się załamała i od czasu do czasu popłakiwała a młoda Vi nie mogła nic zrobić.Pewnego razu jej babci udało się dosięgnąć spustu i wystrzelić broń.Znaleziono Violet w wielkiej kałuży krwii i zabrano ją do szkoły gdzie była też w trakcie epidemii. Gdy integracja dobiega końca Clementine kładzie się chwilę przespać przed wyruszeniem.Gdy tak śpi we śnie widzi Lee i są razem w jadącym pociągu tym samym co przed wielu laty.Clementine mówi że tęskniła za nim od dawna.Lee pyta się jak Clementine radzi sobię z AJ'em oraz czy będzie ona w stanie uratować Louis'a/Violet.Gdy sen się kończy Lee mówi Clem że pora iść,gdyż są ludzie co jej potrzebują. Clementine,Ruby,Willy,Tenn,AJ oraz Vi/Louis są niemal przy promie z którego chcą odbić pozostałych z rąk Delty.Plan narazie się nie zmienia i dalej chcą przedostać się wśród martwych na okręt. Jeżeli Louis został uratowany w odcinku 2: Clementine widzi że Louis stoi przygnębiony i opiera się o drzewo więc postanawia się do niego udać i z nim porozmawiać.Louis wyraża wątpliwości i prosi by Clementine go spoliczkowała.Clementine może to zrobić ale może też go przytulić lub pocałować w zależności czy był on jej chłopakiem na końcu odcinka 2. Jeżeli Violet została uratowana w odcinku 2: Clementine widzi że Violet stoi przygnębiona i opiera się o drzewo więc postanawia się do niej udać i z nią porozmawiać.Violet wyraża wątpliwości i prosi by Clementine była ostrożna.Clementine może też ją przytulić lub pocałować w zależności czy była ona jej cdziewczyną na końcu odcinka 2. Plan się udaje i we trójkę udają się do środka gdy Willy,Tenn i Ruby odwracają uwagę Delty.Celem Clem,AJ'a i Vi/Lou jest podłożenie bomby i wysadzenie promu wraz z całą załogą delty.Plan komplikuje się gdy po podłożeniu bomby na zwiadach grupa widzi Minerwę.Minerwię udaje się oszukać całą trójkę i ostatecznie zamyka ich na przeciw Aasima oraz Amara.W zależności od tego kogo Clem uratowała w od 2 w jej celi znajdował się będzie Louis bądź Violet. Jeżeli Violet została uratowany w odcinku 2: Louis będzie skulony w kącie i przerażony jednak ucieszy się na spotkanie z Clementine,gdy ta spyta się go co się stało zawoła ją Aasim i powie że odcięto Louisowi język gdyż tylko gadał i gadał.Gdy nagle słychać kroki,Louis szybko ucieka od Clem i wraca do kąta. Jeżeli Louis został uratowany w odcinku 2: Violet będzie siedzieć w kącie a gdy Clementine spyta się ją co się stało ta nakrzyczy na nią i spyta co z Clementine za przyjaciółka/dziewczyna co zostawiła ją by była porwana przez deltę a następnie się na nią obrazi. Przychodzi Lilly i po długiej rozmowie stwierdza że AJ nadawał by się na żołnierza i zabiera go ze sobą na krótką pogawędkę na górę.Clementine rozwala dolną część drzwi by móc je odblokować. Jeżeli Louis został uratowany w odcinku 2: Violet zechce uderzyć Clementine i oderwać ją od tego pomysłu Clementine ostatecznie udaje się wykopać drzwi ale minerva prawie wbija jej nuż w klatkę piersiową gdy Louis zabiera kuszę minervi i przypadkowo strzela strażniczce w głowę,zabijając ją natychmiast.Minerva oszołomiona tym jest uderzona w twarz przez Clementine i traci przytomność a zła Violet podbiega i sprawdza jak czuje się Minerva Jeżeli Violet została uratowana w odcinku 2: Clementine wyważa drzwi ale Minevra okazuje się silniejsza od niej i prawie wbija jej nóż w klatkę piersiową aż nagle Violet bierze kuszę Minevry i strzela jej w ramię co powoduje że Clementine udaje się zwalić z siebię napastniczkę.Louis i pozostali uciekają a Violet mówi że zaraz nadgoni Clementine. (Dalsza część potoczy się niezależnie czy Violet/Louis zostali uratowani w odcinku 2) Clementine udaje się śladem Lilly i widzi że oprócz AJ'a u góry znajduje się również pojmany Tenn i James.AJ mówi że nie ma zamiaru być na posyłki Lilly a James mówi że się jej nie boi,krótko po tym rozpoczyna się bójka i Clementine wbiega by pomóc przyjaciołom.Lilly w walce przeciw Clementine początkowo udaje się wygrać aż nuż wbity przez AJ'a powoduje że pada ona na ziemię a broń podnosi AJ.James mówi że Lilly nie jest zagrożeniem a Tenn że nie wolno pozwolić jej skrzywdzić już nikogo. Powiedzieć AJ'owi by zabił Lilly Aj strzela i pocisk trafia Lilly w policzek i zabija ją natychmiastowo.James patrzy przerażony na to co zrobił AJ. Powiedzieć AJ'owi żeby nie zabijał Lilly AJ się zgadza a James podchodzi i dumny z chłopca zabiera mu broń.Krótko potem jest dźgnięty od tyłu nożem przez Lilly i zabiera mu ona też broń i celuje w AJ'a i Clem Niezależnie od wyboru słychać nagle brzęk i Clementine uświadamia sobię że bomba lada wybuchnie i tak też się dzieje,instynktownie biegnie by uratować AJ'a ale odwalona jest ona do tyłu i uderza w ścianę. Take Us Back Po eksplozji bomby, Clementine i Aj starają się zbiec z promu zanim ten się zawali. Aj znajduje się na wyższej kondygnacji przewalonego na bok promu a Clem udaje się dostać do łódki przymocowanej do boku promu. Clementine mówi mu żeby puścił się uchwytu i że go złapie, początkowo się boi ale jej ufa i się puszcza, zostaje złapany. Jeśli Lilly przeżyła w odcinku poprzednim to zanim zaczną biec,zobaczą że Lilly odpływa na zbudowanej tratwie. Jeżeli postanowi się z nią porozmawiać, powie że ma zamiar odejść i nie chce już walczyć z Clementine, jeśli natomiast postanowimy strzelić do niej z łuku, wszystkie strzały chybią a Lilly dalej odpłynie w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdy statek się zawala a w powietrzu osada się kurz, AJ'owi udaje się uratować Clem od pożarcia przez jednego szwędacza, który został zwabiony hałasem z wybuchu bomby. Clementine wstaje i razem z podopiecznym chowa się za osłonę zrobioną z kilku beczek, po chwili dołącza do nich Louis oraz Violet. Jak się okazuje na pomoc przybyli także Ruby, Aasim oraz pozostali ze szkoły i szykują się do pomocy w ucieczce, jednak udzielenie pomocy jest niwelowane przez chaos spowodowany walczącymi członkami Delty oraz nadcierającą hordą szwędaczy. Minerva zostaje ugryziona w policzek, w tym samym czasie zauważa Clementine i ciśnie w nią granatem lecz sama zostaje ranna strzałą. Wybuch spłoszył konia, który ciągnął wóz z przyjaciółmi. Uciekając przez zombie Clem znajduje się w jaskini wraz z AJ, Tennem i Jamesem (jeśli przeżył). Szukając wyjścia na zewnątrz James ma pretensje do Clem, że pozwoliła Alvinowi Jr. zabić Lilly i wychowała go jego zdaniem na mordercę. Chciał zabrać AJ ze sobą aby nauczyć go życia w spokoju i nie zabijania. Między Jamesem i Clem dochodzi do dużej kłótni, w której argumentują swoje przekonania. Od naszych wybranych dialogów zależy w jakich stosunkach pozostaniemy. Zostajemy z Jamesem w pokojowych stosunkach James postanawia zostać w jaskini i spowolnić hordę zombie zabijając je. Daje reszcie czas na ucieczkę. Nie zostajemy z Jamesem w pokojowych stosunkach Zirytowany James opuszcza nas wychodząc jednym z przejść z jaskini nie zabierając ze sobą maski. Reszta ucieka z jaskini innym przejściem przed hordą. Kiedy James został zabity przez Lilly w poprzednim odcinku Wchodzimy do jaskini z AJ i Tennem. AJ jest zły na Clem, że nie pozwoliła mu zabić Lilly i przez to James umarł. W obu przypadkach przed opuszczeniem jaskini (z Jamesem i bez niego) AJ chce zacząć podejmować trudne i ważne decyzje żeby ratować przyjaciół, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Wtedy mamy dwie opcje. Mówimy mu, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na podejmowanie takich decyzji. *będzie to miało konsekwencje w niedalekiej przyszłości* Mówimy mu, że jest gotowy i że mu ufamy. *będzie to miało konsekwencje w niedalekiej przyszłości* Po wyjściu z jaskini spotykamy Louisa/Violet w zależności od wyboru i przeprowadzamy z nim/nią miłą konwersację. Mówi, że najszybsza droga do domu prowadzi przez most, więc nasi bohaterzy właśnie tam się wybierają. Most jest stary i ma dziurę, którą jednak można przeskoczyć. Zanim oddadzą skok przychodzi Minerva z hordą zombie, która powoli zaczyna zamieniać się w jednego z nich (to znaczy umierać). Chce aby jej brat Tenn razem z nią się przemienił. Dochodzi do małej bitwy, za Minervą nadciągają szwędacze. Clem zostaje przez nią mocno raniona w lewą nogę siekierą. Minnie zostaje jednak postrzelona w ramię i grupa zombie zaczyna ją jeść i atakować. Alvinowi i Clem udaje się przeskoczyć przez dziurę, ale Louis/Violet zostaje aby odciągnąć od siostry wyrywającego się Tenna. W tym momencie nasz wybór ma znaczenie. Jeśli powiedzieliśmy Alvinowi, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, wtedy Tenn przeżyje, ale za to Louis/Violet zginie przez zombie. Za to jeśli zaufamy Alvinowi, zastrzeli on wówczas Tenna i da szansę na ucieczką dla Louisa/Violet. Ocalali będą iść dalej, jednak się rozdzielą i Clem zostanie sama z AJ. Zostanie ona wtenczas ugryziona w lewą nogę. Będą iść naprzód i po bardzo niedługim czasie znajdą się w pustej stodole Jamesa. Zombie będą otaczać stodołę, więc AJ będzie musiał kilkoro z nich zabić i zamknąć wszystkie wejścia, a Clem będzie w tym czasie go osłaniać pistoletem. Po wszystkim nasi bohaterowie stają przed trudnym wyborem. Cała amunicja się skończyła, więc została im tylko siekiera zabrana Minnie. Clem upewniła się, że AJ pamięta wszystkie zasady i wie jak przetrwać. W tym momencie Clem musi podjąć ciężką decyzję, a mianowicie poprosić AJ aby ją zabił lub zostawił żeby mogła się przemienić. Nasz wybór jednak mało zmienia w fabule. AJ nie posłucha się Clementine nieważne o co ta go poprosi. Odetnie jej nogę i zabierze Clem do szkoły, o czym dowiemy się dopiero później, ponieważ scena kończy się podniesieniem przez AJ siekiery. ---------- Wspomnienie z rancza Clementine przyjeżdża na koniu na ranczo żeby zabrać stamtąd 3 letniego AJ. Okazuje się, że ranczo jest w płomieniach i wiele ludzi w nim umarło. Clementine przepytuje kilka umierających lub zranionych osób o to gdzie znajduję się AJ. Znajduje go w szafce. Na początku wcale nie poznał Clem, ale w końcu rozpoznaje w niej znajomą osobę. Jest przerażony całą sytuacją; znajduję się cały we krwi (nie swojej) i widzi wokół wielu martwych ludzi. Clem idzie z nim do samochodu a maluch powoli się uspokaja. Clem i AJ wyruszają w trasę, a Clementine w tym czasie uczy go pierwszej zasady. ---------- Mamy scenę w której AJ łowi ryby z Rosie. Tenn przeżył Spotyka wtedy Tenna, który od czasu wypadku na moście i oddzielenia się od Clem i Alvina Jr. żył sam obok rzeki. Każdy w szkole myślał, że nie żyje. Wita się z Rosie i AJ oraz oddaje mu znalezioną przez niego czapkę Clem, która jej spadła po eksplozji statku do wody. Przychodzi Ruby i z Tennem wracają do domu. Tenn nie przeżył AJ zauważa czapkę Clementine płynącą w rzece. Próbuje ją złapać lecz nie udaje mu się. Ostatecznie Rosie ją wyciągnęła. Pojawia się Tenn zamieniony w zombie. Mamy możliwość (jako AJ) zastrzelić go lub puścić wolno. Wracamy do szkoły. Tam dowiadujemy się, że Clementine przeżyła ugryzienie poprzez odcięcie zainfekowanej kończyny. Podchodzi do niego na kulach i wita się słowami ,,What you doin' there, goofball?". Następnie zasiadają do stołu przy którym siedzą (w zależności od naszych wyborów) Tenn, Violet lub Louis i reszta ocalałych. Gra kończy się rozmową Clementine i AJ, która wyjawia mu sekret, że nigdy nie miała ustalonego planu kiedy się nim zajmowała. Jednak ten nie jest na nią o to zły. AJ mówi ,, Dziękuję ci za wszystko". Clementine mu na to odpowiada ,,Nie ma za co". Clementine się uśmiecha ponieważ wszystko co zrobiła by chronić Alvina Juniora nie poszło na marne i udało jej się znaleźć miejsce, które będzie mogła nazwać domem oraz przyjaciół z którymi będzie mogła go dzielić. Zabite ofiary Ta lista przedstawia ofiary zabite przez Clementine: * Sandra (Spowodowane, Zombie) * "Nieznajomy" (Spowodowane lub bezpośrednie) * Lee Everett (Pośrednio spowodowane, Z litości, Los determinujący) * Omid (Pośrednio spowodowane) * Winson (Spowodowane) * Sam (Przypadkowo, Z litości, Los determinujący) * Beth (zombie) * Matthew (Spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Nick (Pośrednio spowodowane w epizodzie 2) ''lub (Zombie i Z litości w epizodzie 4)'' * Johnny (Spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Alvin (Pośrednio spowodowane ,''Los determinujący) * Reggie ''(Pośrednio spowodowane) * William Carver (Spowodowane) * Sarita (Spowodowane, Los determinujący) lub (Zombie, Z litości, ''Los determinujący) * Sarah ''(Spowodowane, Los determinujący) lub (Spowodowane, Przypadkowo, Los determinujący) * Rebecca (Zombie, Los determinujący) * Natasha (Zombie) * Luke (spowodowane,wyznacznik) * Bonnie (Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Jane (Spowodowane, Los determinujący) ''lub (''Zombie, Los determinujący) * Nienarodzone dziecko Jane (Pośrednio spowodowane, ''Los determinujący)'' * Kenny (Los determinujący)' '''lub (Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący)'' * Rufus (Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Eli (przypadkowo) * Francine (Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Chris (Zombie) * Paul Lingard (Z litości, Los determinujący) lub''' (Przed przemianą, Los determinujący)'' * Tripp (Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Rodney * Lloyd (Z litości, Los determinujący) * Eddie * Helen * Brody'' (Zombie, Z litości'') * Marlon (Pośrednio spowodowane) * Pani Martin (Zombie) * Yonatan * Abel (''Spowodowane, Żywy) lub' (Z litości, Los determinujący) * Michael ''(Żywy, Los determinujący)'' * Armando ''(Żywy, Los determinujący)'' * Dorian ''(''Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący) * James ''(''Pośrednio spowodowane, '''Los determinujący) * Lilly (Spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Gad * Gina * Sullene (Pośrednio spowodowane) * Minerva (Spowodowane) * Tennessee ''(''Pośrednio spowodowane, ''Żywy, Los determinujący) * Violet (Pośrednio spowodowane, Los determinujący) * Louis (Pośrednio spowodowane, '''Los determinujący) * Niezliczone ilości ludzi nowej granicy * Niezliczone ilości zombie i ludzi Wystąpienia: Ciekawostki: * Postać Clementine została zainspirowana córką jednego z twórców gry Dereka Sakaia. * W epizodzie Nowy dzień Clem wyznaje Katji, że jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy. W Broken Toys oznajmia, że to był ulubiony kolor jej ojca. * Kiedyś miała złota rybkę o imieniu "Orzeszek" (Peanut) oraz chomika. * Dziewczyna kocha jabłka. * Clem zachowuje wiele rzeczy, które mają dla niej znaczenie sentymentalne (np. zdjęcie Lee, obrazek rodziny Kennego, karty od Gabe'a, spinki od Lilly, czapkę od ojca...). * Początkowo głównymi postaciami gry nie mieli być Clem i Lee, a Clem i jej brat. Zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu i planowano również zrezygnować z postaci Clementine. * W 2. sezonie w śnie Clem powie do Lee, że najbardziej boi się życia. * W dialogu, który nie został użyty w grze, Clem wyznaje że Kenny nauczył ją jeździć na motocyklu (jeśli zostałaby z Kennym pod koniec 2. sezonu). * Jeśli Clem zostaje w 2. sezonie w Wellington, to w poniedziałku, środy i piątki pracuje jako patrolujący, a we wtorki i czwartki jako łowca. * Clem może wyznać Violet, że nie pamięta smaku nuggetsów z kurczaka. * Pierwszy pocałunek Clementine może nastąpić z Gabe'm, Louis'em lub Violet (może także nie nastąpić wcale). * Clem ma około 157 cm wzrostu (The Walking Dead: The Final Season) * Clem miała kolegę Alfreda który miał alergię na orzeszki. * Clem ma krew Lee na czapce od sezonu 1 do końca 3 sezonu. * Clementine jest jedyną postacią, która występuje we wszystkich sezonach gry. * Clementine jest jedyną postacią która ma status protagonistki przez więcej niż jeden sezon gry. * Clem jest postacią która występuje w największej ilości epizodów w grze. * Clementine oraz Lilly to jedyne postacie z grupy Lee, które mogą mieć status "żywy". * Jeśli Lilly zginie w odcinku trzecim sezonu 4, Clem stanie się jedyną ocalałą z grupy z Motelu * Clementine przynależała do większej ilości grup niż jakakolwiek inna postać z serii gier * Clementine oraz AJ to jedyne postacie z grupy Luke'a, które przeżyją sezon 2 niezależnie od wyborów gracza. * Clementine nie posiada własnej ugruntowanej postawy religijnej, gdyż w odcinku Done Running podczas rozmowoy z Tenn'em gracz wybiera czy Clem wierzy czy nie wierzy w życie po śmierci * Nazwisko Clementine nie zostało wymienione w serii, ale w ankiecie na temat wyboru nazwiska dla dziewczyny wygrało "Marsh". * Clementine jest biseksualna. (Zależy od wyborów gracza) * Strój Clementine z The Walking Dead: The Final Season jest odwołaniem do stroju Lee z pierwszego sezonu. * Clem jest jedną z nielicznych postaci w grze, które przeżyły ugryzienie przez szwendacza. * Clementine jest piątą osobą w serii gier, której noga odniosła poważne obrażeniaKategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead